


Дверь из кедра

by z_zhang



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_zhang/pseuds/z_zhang
Summary: 1918 год, пока Алтын воюет за счастливое будущее, Юра лечит людей, да кто б сомневался.





	Дверь из кедра

_*Алтын — бытовое название монеты в три копейки._

Мело всю ночь.

С полуночи, когда в крепкую дубовую дверь Юриной квартиры, самую надежную защиту, категорически постучали. Получасом позже он в криво застегнутом жилете и с гудящей от резкого подъема головой стоял над столом в операционной, щурился от бьющего в глаза света и отрывисто думал: "Роды, хорошо, что роды. И ехать никуда не надо, сами привезли. В такую-то метель… Хорошо".

— Доктор, — Софья на руках подала накрахмаленный халат, тренькнул железный штырь рукомойника — и закрутилось.

И крутилось всю ночь — ярко горела под потолком лампа «летучая мышь», хищно блестели инструменты, кричала, выла, всхлипывала роженица, и в спертом воздухе комнаты едкий запах керосина мешался с нутряным, животным запахом крови. Ночной мороз чертил на стеклах новые завитки, над крышей свистел ветер. Время шло рвано: то медленно тянулось — и Юра, привалившись к печке в коридоре, чиркал спичкой и заторможенно провожал уходящий под заслонку сизый табачный дым; то пускалось вскачь — виски сжимало адреналиновой хваткой, и сон улетучивался под четкие движения рук.

Утро наступило поздно и незаметно: где-то закричал запертый в хлеву петух, и чернота за заиндевевшим окном схлынула, сменилась белым сиянием. Глаза закрывались; ворот рубашки окончательно сбился, врезавшись под кадыком, как удавка; на рукаве халата темнели бордово-коричневые разводы.

Софья обмывала ребенка, шелестела матери что-то о своем, женском, — и самое время было выйти отсюда вон, из натопленной духоты в прохладный сумрак пустого стационара, упасть на застеленную хрустящей простынею койку и спать, спать, спать честным и заслуженным сном...

Юра уже расстегивал халат, когда на соседней улице залаяла собака, ей ответила другая, к лаю присоединился больничный пес Жулик. Земля во дворе затряслась глухим тревожным звуком множества копыт. Громко, на разные голоса позвали врача.

— Вот и поспали, — шепнула Софья, и льющаяся вода сонно утопила ее голос.

Юра уткнулся в ладони, крепко нажал на глазные яблоки и не глядя вывалился в коридор. Вместо волнения, как и всегда после бессонной ночи, его охватило тупое оцепенение.

В уездном Асташкове Юра проработал два года в одиночку на месте, по предписанию требующем трех врачей. Город не был глухим, но сначала война, потом революция, бессмысленная и беспощадная, далекая… «Врачей много, что толку быть одним из них сейчас, когда лечить нужно не человека, а весь народ», — говорил кое-кто.

Так что людей не хватало. Поэтому с усталым оцепенением, превращающим его из человека в функциональный механизм, не способный ни на что иное, кроме как четко и безостановочно выполнять свою работу, Юра был хорошо знаком.

В коридоре темнота потянулась к нему и тревожно зашептала:

— Юрий Николаевич, красные!

Горович казался призраком, лицо фельдшера вытянулось и напоминало белую карнавальную маску с высоко нарисованными бровями.

Сердце пропустило удар, а затем глухо и тяжело продолжило свою работу. Юра шумно выдохнул и спросил:

— Много?

Можно подумать, это имело значение. Что они будут делать, отстреливаться? Из единственной переделанной «под волка» допотопной берданки деда Тимохи? Смешно.

— Много, — нервно кивнул фельдшер. — Дворянская палата...

Юра сбросил заляпанный халат, стащил с вешалки старый тулуп.

— Не пускайте. Скажете — тиф, — оборвал он Горовича. — Карантин. Заразно. Поняли меня? Павел Леонидович?

Во входную дверь тяжело застучали, руками, сапогами; заорали, не поскупившись на брань, грозно и требовательно.

— Паша?

Горович механически кивнул и бесшумно отступил обратно в темноту.

Зимой семнадцатого в Асташкове некоторые люди начали называть себя большевиками. В основном это были фабричные, с грубыми изрезанными льняной ниткой руками. Прошел год, разрозненные и малочисленные, они так и не стали представлять собой хоть какую-то силу; никому из горожан не пришло бы в голову связать их с той могучей и страшной “красной стихией”, расползающейся из Петрограда по всей стране. Слухи опережали ее — продразверстка, голод, карточки. Тут казнили офицера с семьей, там избили священника и спалили храм, здесь повесили с десяток крестьян и отобрали хлеб. В бескрайней Сибири расстреляли царя Николая.

И думалось после этих рассказов — откуда берется в людях столько злобы и скотства, почему они такие?

Сейчас, когда усталость отсекала сильные эмоции, страшно не было. Было брезгливо. Как будто кто-то заставлял Юру опустить руку в ведро с помоями. Да, они люди и им нужна помощь — он, как врач, ее окажет, но все же — почему?

Юра шагнул к двери, мельком уловил в зеркале собственное отражение — бледное, всклокоченное, не лучше Горовича, такое же привидение, — сорванно шепнул в ходящую ходуном дверь: "Зверье!" — и откинул засов.

Утренний свет брызнул в глаза, ослепил, обрисовал фигуры на крыльце и топающее, фыркающее, вспахивающее свежий ночной снег кавалерийское море за их спинами.

На крыльце стояло трое. Запорошенные полушубки, перечеркнутые поперек оружейными ремнями, замерзшие лица, шапки, башлыки.

— Доктора нужно! Доктора, пацан! — заорал, наклонившись, кто-то усатый.

Холодная морось полетела в лицо, мешаясь с паром взволнованного дыхания. От усатого неприятно пахло луком, порохом и кариозными зубами. Прошлым летом Юре пришлось зашивать порезанный в семейной драке кишечник. После этого все другие запахи казались прекрасными.

— Я доктор. Что нужно?

Лицо усатого недоуменно застыло, он обернулся к товарищам. Солнце блеснуло на стальной оправе очков одного из них.

— Так бывает, товарищ Радченко, — сказал этот усатому, картавя, скрадывая рычащую звучность фамилии, и посмотрел на Юру. — Закончили медицинский и не смогли отказаться от назначения, не так ли? А нам все равно деваться некуда, другого врача на ближайшие сто верст мы не найдем. — И наконец-то объяснил: — На нас напали ночью в Горках, у нас двое раненых.

Уязвленная гордость оказалась сильнее усталости. Мужчина в очках был молод, на вид даже моложе Юры, и похож на великое множество его однокурсников и одноклассников. Тощее лицо, бородка аккуратно замерзшим клинышком, маленькие усики и водянисто-голубые, слегка навыкате глаза. Пустые, рыбьи.

Однокурсники и одноклассники Юры заканчивали гимназии, поступали в университеты, делали карьеру. Были среди них адвокаты, полицейские, купцы, военные, конечно же, врачи. Правда отстаивали эти “однокурсники” обычно интересы России дворянской.

На льняной фабрике за речкой был свой больничный пункт, и тех, кто умел оценивать чужие профессионализм и судьбу с единственного взгляда, можно было отправить туда. Можно было. Однако до фабричной больницы, даже зная дорогу, красные поехали бы чуть меньше часа, а Леонидов, ее единственный доктор, тщедушный старичок с больной женой и вечно расстроенными нервами, не заслуживал с утра такого подарка.

Кем возмущаться-то, кому объяснять? Перед кем метать бисер? Пустое расточительство, когда есть двое раненых.

По-утреннему подмораживало, Юра поглубже закутался в тулуп, глянул на кожаные сапоги красных, его непроизвольно передернуло от холода.

— Показывайте.

Бледный Горович уже нес из дома его саквояж с инструментами.

Отряд был небольшой, человек двадцать. Кони под ними, измученные ночным походом через вьюгу, неохотно перебирали копытами. С красными не было обоза, кроме стоящих у въезда в больничный двор покосившихся саней. А если обоза не было, значит, он существовал где-то еще, с другой частью отряда, скорее всего большей… Похоже, в растревоженный и больше года безвластный Асташков приходила власть комиссарских Советов.

Правый упор саней держался на последнем издыхании. Сверху на них были навалены горы какой-то одежды, из-под которой торчала крупная посиневшая ладонь в шинельном рукаве с тремя неровно пришитыми алыми лентами. Снизу, почти касаясь истоптанного снега, свешивалась нога в грязном валенке.

Юра потянулся к верхней овчине, но его опередили, наскочили с двух сторон, растащили промерзшие тряпки, и под тихий, полный муки стон Юра увидел двоих: огромного усатого мужика с черными губами в почерневшей, насквозь промокшей на животе шинели, и юношу, почти мальчика, лет шестнадцати. Лицо мальчишки по цвету напоминало сугроб, а нога, та самая, в валенке, изогнулась в бедре под неестественным углом.

— Вы поможете ему, — тихо сказал за его спиной “однокурсник и одноклассник”, и в голосе его не было ни вопроса, ни просьбы.

— Или что? — не удержался Юра, ставя ногу на дно саней.

— Или я кого-нибудь здесь застрелю, — просто ответил тот. — Например, вас.

Юра обернулся. В глазах за тонкой интеллигентной оправой стояла пустота человека, умеющего убивать. Вот, значит, какая эта красная стихия, не зверье, а равнодушные убийцы, — холодно кольнуло в животе. Откуда такие берутся?

Мальчишка застонал и открыл мутные глаза, Юра наклонился к нему и потянул в стороны полы тонкой курточки на ватине. Справа чуть ниже паха на штанине виднелись маленькая дырка от пули и небольшое пятно крови вокруг. Уже неплохо. Юра выудил из саквояжа ножницы.

— Да не Ваньку, командира смотри! — вынырнул к саням усатый Радченко и указал на мужика с неживыми губами. — Помрет же!

Даже не расстегивая шинели, про мужика все было понятно — проникающее в брюшную полость с большой кровопотерей. Удача, если не пострадал никакой внутренний орган. Если же пуля что-то задела и все еще там… Сколько они ехали до Асташкова? Три, четыре часа? Шансы у красного командира были невелики, разве что этот огромный мужик обладал могучим здоровьем либо фантастическим везением, желательно — и тем, и другим одновременно.

— До сих пор не умер, — сказал Юра, аккуратно разрезая штанину на мальчишке, — значит, еще минут пятнадцать поживет. Ему нужна операция, это будет долго. За это время ваш Ванька может умереть, даже с легким ранением. Я начну с него. Есть возражения?

“Однокурсник” хмыкнул, а усатый начал заводиться на новую тираду, когда сзади его резко оборвал незнакомый голос:

— Пусть делает как знает. Мы остаемся здесь.

Сразу же кто-то из солдат спрыгнул с лошади и начал ослаблять подпругу. Его примеру последовали остальные.

На мгновение вернулось беспокойство — не нашли бы… А если найдут, хватило бы кое-кому сообразительности не выдать себя, вдруг и правда стрелять начнут. А дальше Юра уже не замечал ничего вокруг себя. Где-то в ноге “красного” Вани застряла пуля, и Юре не нравилось место — слишком близко к артерии. Еще и острая сломанная кость, которая в любой момент могла повредить сосуд. Но все же кровь не шла, и мальчишка пока был вне опасности.

— Перенесите его в палату, только ногу не сильно беспокойте, — распорядился Юра, перебираясь ко второму раненому.

Из распахнутой шинели сразу же окатило плотной волной больного жара. Зеленый френч со споротыми погонами был расстегнут до груди, под него кто-то — добрый и невежественный — засунул серый, не первой свежести шерстяной шарф. Юра потянулся вперед и приложил пальцы чуть выше воротника-стоечки. Сердце билось как ненормальное, а кожа, несмотря на мороз, была горячей и влажной. Командир быстро и безнадежно умирал от септической реакции.

Юра в задумчивости поднял голову и уперся взглядом в непривычное для этого зимнего утра смуглое, нерусское лицо с низкими нахмуренными бровями.

— Что с ним? — тихо спросили его.

— Воспаление, — так же тихо ответил Юра. — Почти без шансов.

— Почти?

— Почти.

Рядом что-то глухо упало в снег, Юрин ответ потонул в громкой ругани.

Солдаты, переносившие мальчишку, соорудили подобие носилок из сухих жердей. Одна из жердей оказалась слишком тонкой и подломилась. Мальчишку успели поймать, аккуратно опустили в снег и теперь искали новую опору.

Юра снова посмотрел на красного командира, на развороченный живот и промокшую шинель. Смутная тревога зудела над ухом как надоевший комар, как будто что-то страшное и плохое происходило прямо здесь и сейчас, а он никак не мог этому помешать. Юра еще раз взглянул на лежащего в рыхлом снегу мальчишку. Ватиновая куртка скрывала большую часть его тела, но около колена грязно-серые штаны меняли свой оттенок, темнели, наливались блестящей влагой.

С саней Юра скатился кубарем, упал, ринулся к лежащему телу, на ощупь пытаясь найти на себе ремень. Ремня не было, видимо, ночью, собираясь второпях, он про него забыл.

— Паша, жгут! Быстрее! — крикнул он в сторону больницы, краем глаза замечая, как Горович бежит внутрь.

Долго. Слишком долго.

Под коленом сухо треснули и впились в мышцу остатки жерди, а надрезанная ветхая ткань легко поддалась под дернувшими ее руками. Юра с силой прижал артерию, закусил губу и обвел сумасшедшим взглядом замерший двор.

— Ремень у кого-нибудь есть?! — крикнул он.

Под пальцами крупно дрожала, рвалась наружу чужая жизнь. И в груди было холодно, и от страха кружилась голова, как всегда, когда между жизнью и смертью стояли только его умения и знания.

На ватиновую курточку аккуратно положили пустую кобуру. Юра схватил кожаный ремешок и понял, что ни за что на свете сейчас не оторвет от мальчишки прижимающую сосуд руку. Он поднял голову и, глядя в сосредоточенные черные глаза под нахмуренными бровями, скомандовал:

— Протяните низом, — безымянный комиссар послушался. — А теперь — затягивайте. Да сильнее же, сильнее!

 

***

От губернского города к горам через Асташков проходил старый почтовый тракт. Раньше ездили по нему ямщики, возили грузы, меняли на станциях лошадей, ели и пили на постоялых дворах. Прямо перед войной сюда начали класть железную дорогу, но так и не доложили — довели до городка Ряпино в пятидесяти верстах от Асташкова и бросили.

А тракт все равно обветшал. Неспокойный семнадцатый разрушил старый, сложившийся за века порядок во всей стране, что уж говорить об одной дороге. Тракт перестали подсыпать, разбили — и теперь кроме как зимой, когда устанавливался крепкий санный путь, ездить по нему было еще тем удовольствием.

Семнадцатый летел дальше — наполнил страну крикунами, затем разбил крикунов на два лагеря. Восемнадцатый озлобил оба лагеря, стравил их и под шумок дал волю тем, у кого было оружие и не было совести.

Ранней осенью тракт стал неспокоен.

С юга, с Кубани пришел отряд то ли тех, кто воевал с большевиками и отвоевался, то ли тех, кто воевал с немцами, а потом не нашел себе власть по вкусу и решил построить свое маленькое государство в границах нескольких уездов. Командовал отрядом казацкий старшина Рузевич.

В декабре Асташков замер в испуганном предчувствии: своего военного гарнизона, как впрочем и твердой власти, в городе не было, и все ждали, когда старшина войдет в город.

В красном командире дивизии со звучной фамилией Бубнов люди Рузевича — мужички с охотничьими ружьями и кадровые военные с винтовками — оставили не одну, а целых три пули. Две разворотили комдиву брюшину и застряли где-то внутри, третья повредила позвоночник и затронула спинной мозг. Жив он был каким-то чудом.

Сколько Юра учил себя не смотреть в лицо тем, кого оперирует, — до сих пор не получалось. Бубнов казался ему весельчаком и балагуром: от уголков широко расставленных, сейчас закрытых глаз лучиками разбегались морщинки, лицо было круглым и мягким, а полные губы намекали, что их хозяин любит вкусно поесть.

— Наш комдив — очень хороший человек, — с тихим отчаянием сказал напоследок Радченко.

Вместе с безымянным комиссаром с нерусским лицом они втащили Бубнова в операционную, уложили на стол. Нерусский пристально глянул на Юру, кивнул, словно благословляя, и быстро вышел. А усатый Радченко остался и сказал то, что сказал.

Словно это что-то могло изменить. Словно длинный разрез на коже, расширивший отверстия от пуль, раскрыл бы после его слов что-то иное, кроме плотно уложенного перламутрового кишечника с обширной темной раной на верхнем завитке, на которой уже начал скапливаться белесый гнойный налет. Первая пуля нашлась там, посреди начинающегося воспаления. Юра выскоблил все, что мог, зашил, простерилизовал инструменты, поменял перчатки.

Вторая пуля была волшебной, сказочной, чудесной — нашлась она чуть ниже совершенно невредимого червеобразного отростка. Юра ловко подцепил ее пинцетом, звякнул о металлический поддон и расправил виток кишечника так, как будто ничего не случилось и никакого смертельного куска металла здесь никогда не было.

С третьей он провозился до полудня и заканчивал второпях. Пуля все не находилась, а в соседней палате лежал мальчишка, жгут с бедра надо было снимать и вплотную заниматься разорванным сосудом. Когда в час на приходской церкви по соседству одиноко забил колокол, ассистирующего Горовича сменила Софья. Акушерка как-то особенно удачно подцепила крючками розовую плоть, промокнула скопившуюся кровь — и между белыми пластинками кости Юра наконец-то рассмотрел блестящий металлический бок.

С бедренной артерией Вани Юра расправился затемно, уже плохо понимая, что происходит вокруг. Как только был сделан последний стежок на бледной плоти, он, шатаясь, вышел в коридор. В больнице было удивительно тихо, как будто день прошел совершенно обычно, как вчера, и позавчера, и неделю назад. Кто-то днем сказал ему, что красный отряд услали в центр города, но где-то здесь, в больнице, остался патруль. Юра заглянул в дворянскую палату — белая копна волос была на месте, одеяло мерно поднималось в такт дыханию. Все было хорошо, но радость почему-то не ощущалась. Он вышел в темные сени, ведущие к заднему двору с заснеженным яблоневым садом, из которого так легко можно было попасть к себе в квартиру, за крепкую дубовую дверь.

Хотелось курить. Юра на минуточку сел на вытащенную из смотровой сломанную кушетку и закрыл глаза.

Просыпался тяжело, постепенно. Сначала он страшно замерз, а потом отчего-то согрелся. Кушетка была жесткой, и сквозь сон он чувствовал, как правый бок, на котором он лежал, занемел и теперь колол иголками при малейшем движении. Зато левому было хорошо, удобно и тепло. Во сне кто-то гладил его, медленно — от зажатого плеча, через спину и поясницу, и ниже. Чуть надавливая и сжимая, так приятно, что истосковавшийся по ласке Юра застонал. Ему хотелось выгнуться, вытянуться струной, развернуться под этой крепкой горячей рукой, щедро дающей столько удовольствия.

Рядом неровно, судорожно, совсем по-настоящему вздохнули. Теплая ладонь в очередной раз сжалась на бедре, и Юра окончательно проснулся, с ужасом понимая, что не один и все происходит на самом деле. Не двигаясь, он открыл глаза. Полная луна заглядывала внутрь через незамерзшую середину оконных стекол, и в холодных сенях было светло как днем. На кушетке рядом с ним сидел тот самый нерусский комиссар, одолживший кобуру. Юра был укрыт чужим полушубком, под который тот запустил руку и…

Юра хотел вскочить, но луна сместилась чуть в сторону, вместе с ней подвинулись тени на скуластом лице — брови, которые он видел днем хмуро сдвинутыми, разошлись, расслабились; смягчилась крепко рубленная линия рта, теперь беззащитно полуоткрытого. Это был другой человек, и это странно завораживало и пускало мысли вскачь. Словно мертвенный лунный свет сорвал со зверя маскарадную маску и показал, что под ней человек, обычный, живой и уязвимый.

Такие не стреляют в беззащитных крестьян, священников. В царей, наконец. Они просто не стреляют в беззащитных.

Чужая рука сдвинулась с его бедра, снова пошла вверх, и Юра вздрогнул. Рука замерла, комиссар поднял глаза и какое-то время они молча смотрели друг на друга.

— Папиросы в кармане на груди, — прохрипел Юра, не меняя положения.

Комиссар медленно убрал руку, покачал головой, сдвинулся к самому низу кушетки и откинулся на стену. На нем была кожаная, скрипящая при каждом движении куртка. Подумалось, что с такой невозможно быть тихим и скрытным, если только твой противник не спит мертвым сном.

А Юра ему противник?

Юра осторожно поднялся и сел напротив. Из-под рамы сквозило прямо в размякшую от сна шею. Он нашел в кармане папиросы, чиркнул спичкой, закурил и решительно посмотрел в лицо комиссару.

— Похоже, я добавил пищи вашей неприязни к нам, — спокойно сказал тот, глядя глаза в глаза.

На его лице уже не было и следа беспомощности, оно непроницаемо замкнулось, но на щеках лежал темно-розовый в потустороннем лунном свете румянец. Хотя возможно, это были просто последствия обморожения.

Сизый дым потянулся от горящего кончика папиросы к оконной щели. Ноздри комиссара жадно втянули вкусный табачный воздух. Юра вытащил из кармана жестяной портсигар и зажигалку и щелчком по очереди отправил их по скользкой кушетке на противоположный край. Комиссар с видимым удовольствием закурил.

В чернильно-синем небе за окном неподвижно стояли серые обрывки облаков. Труба больничной печки, до отвала накормленная Горовичем на ночь, тяжело и беззвучно дымила. Ее дым сплетался с облаками и плыл над ночной землей, так медленно, что казалось — время застыло на месте.

— Простите меня, я сделал глупость, — снова подал голос комиссар. — Я не спал двое суток. Знаю, это не оправдание, вы тоже не спали. Но все же. Простите.

У него была правильная хорошая речь, с мягкими глубокими гласными и четкими, словно специально поставленными согласными. Это располагало и успокаивало. И было хорошо. Потому что сбежать сразу же, как хотелось, означало показать страх. Юра бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не опасается этого вооруженного незнакомца со странными намерениями.

Комиссар докурил первым, огонек его папиросы погас, но он продолжал сидеть напротив Юры с непонятно печальным выражением лица, и Юра не сразу сообразил, что тот ждет от него ответа.

— Нам обоим стоит выспаться, — сказал Юра, выбрасывая окурок в стоящую на окне жестянку и вставая. — Я пойду к себе.

Комиссар поднялся следом.

Юра уже повернулся, чтобы выйти, подбородок коснулся плеча, покрытого непривычно жестким мехом — он все еще был в чужом полушубке. Дернул плечами, скидывая его, и протянул комиссару.

— Спасибо, без него я бы здесь совсем замерз.

Их руки встретились через плотную ткань. Юра рефлекторно вздрогнул и от досады, что все-таки выдал себя, поморщился. Ему послышался разочарованный вздох, но он не решился поднять глаза.

Он вышел в снежный двор, всей грудью вдохнул свежий воздух и чуть не закашлялся от ночного мороза. Чужой полушубок с красными лентами на рукавах напомнил, что у него есть еще одно дело, которое нужно закончить как можно быстрее. Он оглянулся к сеням и, не дав себе придумать причину не идти, дернул дверь на себя.

Комиссар все еще был там, сидел на кушетке с полушубком на коленях. На звук открывающейся двери он поднял голову, и на его лице отразилась такая смесь ожидания, надежды и, похоже, вины, что на мгновение Юра почувствовал сожаление, что вернулся.

“Очень хороший человек”, — сказал усатый про Бубнова.

Похоже, этот тоже был ничего.

— Если уж я встал, больных проверю, — объяснил Юра и, не давая себе время додумать мысль, прошел мимо.

Сначала он заглянул к новеньким, а потом, воровато оглянувшись, вошел в дворянскую палату, обошел одну из двух — занятую — койку, присел и вытащил из-под нее шинель с бело-сине-красными шевронами и офицерскими звездочками на погонах, порылся еще и достал фуражку.

На койке завозились, лохматая со сна голова свесилась вниз.

— Что случилось? — шепотом спросил Витя. — Я целый день места себе не нахожу.

— Отряд красных, в худшем случае они тут недели на три. А вот твое барахло, — Юра кивнул головой на обмундирование, — я, пожалуй, сожгу от греха подальше. Если найдут, ты второй врач, и у тебя тиф, ясно?

Никифоров дисциплинированно кивнул.

— Спи спокойно, дорогой товарищ, — усмехнулся Юра, сворачивая шинель погонами внутрь и запихивая фуражку в образовавшийся тюк.

— Если у меня тиф, — хмыкнул Витя, — могу побиться в лихорадке и постонать для правдоподобия.

— Ну уж нет, я иду спать.

У больничной печки Юра разжился парой березовых поленьев, еще раз набрался смелости и нырнул в сени, на этот раз там было пусто.

В своей спальне он запихал одежду в печку на еще теплые угли, и только полчаса спустя, убедившись, что шерсть прогорела дотла, упал в постель и умер до утра.

Его разбудила уютная, пахнущая выпечкой кухарка Маша.

— Доктор, Павел Леонидович срочно просит вас. Очень срочно. Очень-очень.

Обычно Маша никогда не входила в спальню и стучала в дверь, пока он не проснется сам, но сейчас стояла около постели и, похоже, только что трясла его за плечо.

“Боже, как же мне не везет,” — набатом билось в тяжелой голове.

— Что еще? — Он с трудом разлепил глаза.

— Красный командир умирает.

Из постели Юра выскочил пулей, моментом оделся и скатился вниз во двор. У яблонь красноармейцы раскладывали на снегу конское снаряжение. Горович стоял на крыльце больницы с похоронным лицом. Мелькнула мысль: он вообще бывает когда-нибудь счастливым?

Дверь за спиной Горовича распахнулась, и на крыльцо выскочил дерганый Радченко со слезами на глазах.

— Умер! — запричитал он. — Бубнов умер! Да как же это так?!

Горович с недоуменным видом оглянулся к красноармейцу и рванул в дом. Юра кинулся следом.

Он уже почти добежал до больницы, когда сзади что-то громко бухнуло, и деревянная стена перед Юриным лицом посыпалась мелкой щепой.

— Алтын, какого черта?! — зло крикнул кто-то, картавя.

Юра вбежал на крыльцо и обернулся. “Однокурсник” в интеллигентских очочках стоял посреди двора и баюкал повисшую плетью правую руку. Рядом с ним стоял нерусский комиссар, а на снегу перед ним лежал угловато-хищный наган. Один из красноармейцев начал что-то недовольно выговаривать.

— Молчать! — громогласно пронеслось над двором.

С яблоневой ветки на сердитого красноармейца рассыпчато упала пухлая снежная шапка.

Юра нырнул в дверь. “Алтын, значит, — отстраненно подумал он. — Трехкопеечный”.

Со двора донеслось раскатистое командирское:

— Почему за оружие без разбора хватаемся?!

 

***

И только потом, позже, когда Юра стоял, застыв с больной спиной над сгорающим от внутренней инфекции Бубновым, вновь его вычистив, не оставив ни кусочка смертельной заразы, — накатило. Страшно и неотвратимо.

А если бы “трехкопеечный” комиссар не выбил наган? Если бы не успел, если бы пуля полетела туда, куда ее послали? Куда целился этот выродок? В затылок, чтобы сразу же и наверняка, или все-таки в спину, чтобы подойти к корчащемуся от боли врагу и сказать: “Я же обещал, белая гнида”?

Юра зашивал разрез и умирал от этого страха, от того, что смерть на этот раз пролетела в нескольких сантиметрах над головой.

А если бы эта сволочь была медиком, тем, кто знает, что больнее и дольше человек умирает от пули в крестце, куда бы он целился? От очевидности ответа у Юры задрожали руки и поплыло перед глазами. Софья подхватила из его пальцев иголку и сказала, как всегда ласково:

— Посидите в уголке, я доделаю. Юрий Николаевич, а?

Душегубы с пустыми глазами должны быть безграмотны. Нельзя отдавать никакие знания в их испачканные кровью руки.

Какое ужасное время — все вокруг перевернуто, зыбко, похоже на ночной кошмар, от которого обычно просыпаешься посреди ночи в поту и с пьянящим облегчением понимаешь: это сон, всего лишь сон! А тут не будет облегчения и ошеломляющей радости, потому что кошмар и есть реальность.

“Может, жениться?” — подумал он, следя за пухлыми пальцами акушерки, сноровисто дошивающими комдивовский живот...

Когда все закончилось, Юра как был, в испачканном операционном халате, вышел во двор и без сил упал на не очищенную от снега завалинку.

За заботливо обмотанными тряпьем разлапистыми яблонями темнел окнами его дом, а за ним начиналось строгое и деловитое церковное хозяйство с огородом, палисадником и аккуратным домиком попа. В семнадцатом деревянный церковный крест позолотили. Сейчас, полтора года спустя, он облез, но оставшаяся краска все еще сусально сияла в зимнем небе. Когда от серости и тьмы вокруг хотелось выть волком, Юра смотрел на ее сияние — и может быть, ему становилось легче. А может быть — никак.

Страх — парализующее чувство, неуправляемое и непродуктивное. В первый год работы, когда Юра оказался предоставлен сам себе — не было опыта, не было рядом мудрого советчика, — он познакомился с ним близко и понял только одно: ему нельзя поддаваться. С ним ничего не получится.

Юра расслабленно вытянул ноги, откинулся на бревенчатую стену сеней, опустил глаза с облупленной позолоты на сад и с высоко поднятым подбородком обвел взглядом молчаливое сборище.

Чтобы было на чем разложить лошадиную упряжь, красные размотали одну из яблонь, но дальше работа застыла. Радченко неловко мялся у крыльца. “Однокурсник” сверлил Юру ненавидящим взглядом, его рука безвольно висела вдоль тела, а кобура все еще была пуста. Трехкопеечный вроде бы и стоял рядом, а казалось, что висел над ним черным коршуном. Юра впервые увидел его полностью, при свете, никуда не торопясь — невысокого и напряженного, ровного от крепких ног до поворота головы, словно вытесанного из горной породы.

— Жив, — сказал ему, именно ему Юра.

Радченко сразу же заулыбался и тут же спохватился, сник, бросил на Юру виноватый взгляд исподлобья.

— Но это пока, — добавил, словно нарываясь, Юра. — Если будет умирать, опять стрелять начнете? Если да, давайте сразу.

На крысином лице “однокурсника” смешно заходили желваки.

— Товарищ Бондаревский, — с нажимом сказал Трехкопеечный.

“Однокурсник” посмотрел на него, потом на Юру.

— Мы — творцы. Строители нового мира. А для этого мира не все будут иметь одинаковую ценность, и не каждому там найдется место, товарищ Алтын, — отрывисто продекламировал он.

— Тогда чем же ваш новый мир отличается от старого, — хмыкнул Юра, вставая.

Он шел к своему дому, а в спину ему несся словесный мусор — что-то о неравном равенстве и победе революции, что-то громкое, умозрительное и угрожающее.

— Яблоню, когда закончите, заверните обратно, — услышал он тихий голос Софьи, когда уже закрывал дубовую дверь. — Погубите дерево.

Иногда Юре казалось, что вся его жизнь — это непрерывная и непримиримая борьба с убогим чувством страха. И успокаивала его только мысль, что в этой борьбе он пока побеждал.

Например, человек со звучной фамилией Бубнов все-таки выжил.

Пережил три пули, холодную транспортировку, перитонит, начавшийся и каким-то чудом сразу пошедший на убыль сепсис, две операции, истеричных и хватающихся за оружие подчиненных и дрожащие руки доктора.

— И как вам в моем анекдоте? — были первые его слова после того, как он очнулся.

— Что за анекдот? — не понял Юра.

— Ну как же? Однажды лебедь, рак и щука… — засмеялся комдив.

— Это басня.

Смех комдива оборвался сильным приступом кашля.

— Вам пока не стоит этого делать.

— Не стоит веселиться? — удивился Бубнов. — Тогда лучше сразу лечь и помереть!

Он заглянул в Юрино лицо и повторил вопрос:

— Достали вас мои персонажи?

— Терпимо, — нехотя отозвался Юра.

— Значит, терпеть все же пришлось?

— Вашему лебедю я прописал бы валерьянку, а рака просто изолировал от общества.

— Вот как, — посерьезнел комдив. — А щуку? Что же с щукой?

Юра пожал плечами. Счет к “трехкопеечному” комиссару у него был странным, личным, не тем, что можно было озвучивать даже в беседе с самим собой. А если подумать — выбив наган, комиссар оплатил этот счет сполна.

Бубнов понял жест Юры по-своему.

— А щука ничего, правда? — снова засмеялся он. — Хорошая рыба эта щука.

Не повезло только больничному Жулику, которого застрелили после стычки во дворе той же ночью, когда он по привычке попытался в темноте кого-то облаять.

 

***

— Легко отделался, — сказал Витя, машинально поглаживая перевязанное плечо.

Он лежал на заправленной Юриной кровати и смотрел в потолок.

В комнате жарко горела печка, лампа на столе из экономии была притушена до самого маленького огонька, а стопки книг обступали временное, собранное на полу из подушек и вязаных половиков, Юрино лежбище. Анатомический атлас распахнулся на устройстве сердца, а место правого предсердия занимала сероватая от долгого хранения плитка шоколада в цветной картонке.

Юра шоколад обожал и, доставая с верха книжного шкафа заботливо припрятанное лакомство, испытывал стыдную смесь желания угостить и жадности.

— А коньяка нет? — оценил его гостеприимство Никифоров.

Временами тот бывал дьявольски неблагодарной и черствой скотиной!

Юра неоднократно ловил себя на мысли, что готов раз и навсегда вычеркнуть его из своей жизни — причин для этого было хоть отбавляй, — но как только он задумывался об этом всерьез, перед глазами сразу же всплывало воспоминание.

...Перечеркнутые крест-накрест тонкими рамами, высокие окна, через которые прозрачный мартовский свет падал на раскрытую и похожую на гигантскую розовую бабочку грудную клетку. Они, студенты четвертого года обучения, сидели на скамьях, амфитеатром обступавших операционный стол, и, когда их приглашали, по очереди подходили и смотрели на работу хирурга — шла сложнейшая операция на сердце. Юре достался самый ответственный момент – железный инструмент настойчиво и точно толкался в просвет артерии. Юра учился на хирурга и не первый раз присутствовал на операциях, но ему никогда не приходило в голову, что человеческого сердца можно касаться одновременно так бесцеремонно и филигранно. От смелости движений этих рук все внутри него кричало от восторга и желания быть не хуже — догнать и превзойти.

В аудитории тогда кто-то закашлялся. Конечно же, провинившегося сразу выгнали, но умелые руки остались спокойны и деловиты, ни разу не дернулись, словно за пределами операционного стола для них ничего не существовало.

Потом профессор их курса познакомил своих учеников: подающего надежды студента Юрия Плисецкого и талантливого хирурга Виктора Никифорова, — и как-то сразу получилось, что они стали друзьями. Юра выпускался из университета с мыслью, что будет работать с Витей вместе, постепенно набираясь опыта и оттачивая умения...

Но в голове у Виктора была какая-то каша. Приходили в эту голову самые неожиданные и загадочные для Юры идеи, часто даже не связанные с медициной. Прошел не один год, пока Юра нашел разгадку. Она не сильно его утешила — Никифорову никогда не хватало того, что он уже умел, каждое свое достижение он воспринимал лишь ступенью для движения дальше к какому-то видимому только ему идеалу. Непрерывное профессиональнальное совершенствование Юра понимал. То, что делал Витя, казалось ему беспорядочным и лишенным смысла движением в никуда.

Перед революцией Никифоров уехал из Петербурга в свой родной Асташков, сказав на отвальной, что право на выздоровление имеют все жители империи, несмотря на место, куда их забросила судьба. Закончив университет через полгода, Юра отправился за ним — из столицы в глубокую провинцию, от передовой науки в обычную больницу. Здесь не было театров, кинематографов, парков, не было друзей и университетских приятелей, не было старых строгих профессоров и молодых прогрессивных коллег. Да здесь даже нормальной дороги не было.

Как оказалось, не было здесь уже и Вити. За полгода в его гениальной голове все уже изменилось — в стране запахло переменами, и он собирался стать их частью. Виктор вернулся в Петербург, примкнул к кадетской партии, ходил на митинги, участвовал в законодательных инициативах и прочее, и прочее. А после октября уехал на юг, где-то там между Новочеркасском и Царицыном вступил в Добровольческую армию и честно был ее частью, пока что-то снова в нем не сдвинулось — он все бросил и тайно вернулся в Асташков. Может, что-то имелось в его взглядах, или это просто была пуля в левое плечо.

— Это совсем не зависит от выбранной стороны. Белые, красные, какая разница? На сволочей я насмотрелся. В Петербурге, на Кубани и даже краем глаза здесь. У Рузевича тот еще контингент… — говорил Витя, задумчиво водя отломанным сладким квадратиком по губам, и у Юры все внутри негодующе сжималось от такой расточительности: шоколад, чертовщина, не кусок солонины! — Когда люди начинают разговаривать лозунгами, они стремительно глупеют. Или наоборот. Впрочем, это не суть важно, главное — вовремя понять, что это связанные вещи.

Юра подкинул в печку последние поленья — за дровами теперь пришлось бы вылезать из теплого логова квартиры и идти в больницу — и пробурчал:

— Ты как-то слишком поздно об этом заговорил. А как же слова про наше великое время, болезнь народа и долг каждого отстоять свои идеалы?

Никифоров повернулся на живот, подпер голову рукой и ласково сказал:

— Я думал, раз могу помочь — значит, должен. Должен, понимаешь? Обязан. Слишком важное время для всех нас, — он хмыкнул. — Но чем дольше я варился в этом котле, тем яснее понимал: так нельзя. Эта война уничтожает одно сословие и корежит душу другого. Никакое прекрасное будущее такого не заслуживает. Я попросту... ошибался?

Он провел здоровой рукой по шерстяному одеялу, будто гладил его, и добавил с улыбкой:

— А ты — нет.

Пряча глаза, Юра снова отвернулся к печке.

— И стоили все твои приключения этих слов?

— Конечно, — уверенно сказали за его спиной. — Иначе как бы я все понял и смог рассказать о своих выводах тебе. А вывод мой таков: лучше лечить людей традиционно, как нас учили в университете, и не лезть им в души.

Юра невесело усмехнулся.

— Таких как Бондаревский тоже лечить?

— Да, лечить. Мы не судьи, зачем брать на себя больше? В конце концов, это мы можем для них сделать, а со своей совестью пусть разбираются сами.

— А я не смог, — глухо выдохнул Юра.

Огонь горел в печке ярко, будто частица ожидающего его адского пламени.

— Что не смог? — не понял Витя.

— Лечить его не смог, — голос Юры сорвался. — Отправил к Горовичу.

За спиной заскрипели пружины матраса, но оборачиваться и смотреть на Витю не хотелось. Юра не смог заставить себя помочь этой сволочи с глазами убийцы — по-человечески все было понятно. Но он должен был это сделать, как врач, к которому обратились за помощью, и теперь не хотел видеть осуждение в глазах друга.

— Горович справился? — спросил Витя как ни в чем не бывало.

Юра удивленно обернулся.

— Да что он, с ушибом не справится!

Витя снова лежал на спине, лицом в низкий потолок.

— Ну вот и все, — коротко фыркнул он. — Я думал, ты ему руку зафиксировал неверно, или вообще порезал что-нибудь ненужное.

— Как ты можешь!

— Вот и я о том. Сделай ты так, был бы профнепригодным. Но ты же не сделал. Ты его лечил и вылечил. Вообще всех их вылечил. Поэтому успокойся.

С прошлой пятницы больница стояла тихая и по сравнению с последними неделями казалась пустой, потому что Юра и правда всех вылечил.

Первым, практически на следующий день после выстрела, исчез проклятый Бондаревский. Исчез без извинений, прощаний и прочих лишних слов — в Асташков подтянулись основные силы красной дивизии, и он полетел играть в новые игры. Потом забрали быстро идущего на поправку “красного” Ваню с загипсованной ногой. Его перевезли в фабричную больницу, поближе к ставке красных, расположившейся в городском доме помещика Лихачева, большого любителя лошадей, покинувшего Асташков до революции и оставившего после себя грандиозные пустующие конюшни. Вместе с Ваней, брызжа благодарностями, уехал Радченко. И наконец, в пятницу к парадному больничному крыльцу подогнали новые сани, запряженные свежей красивой лошадью, в которые с суетливой торжественностью погрузили комдива Бубнова. В те же сани запрыгнул и Трехкопеечный Алтын.

За три недели они с Трехкопеечным не сказали друг другу и пары слов. Юра не хотел — и обходил общую палату, где жили “товарищи”, стороной. Принимал пациентов только в приемной, а для лежачих открыл заколоченный на зиму флигель. Запасы дров сразу же пошли на убыль, но, в конце концов, держать больных людей рядом со здоровыми, даже если эти здоровые — незваные гости, было непрофессионально.

Да и о чем говорить, глупость какая-то… Трехкопеечный словно почувствовал это нежелание, согласился с ним и стал редко попадаться на глаза.

Чем спокойнее и привычнее становилось в больнице, тем сильнее закручивал водоворот перемен Асташков. Поборов первое удивление, он стремительно завертелся бытовыми суетой и хаосом — попробуй размести в уездном городе с тремя тысячами жителей лишних четыреста человек. В ход пошли все пустующие помещения: оставленные квартиры и дома, присутственные места и отапливаемые хозяйственные постройки. Этого не хватило. Тогда по городу прошла волна уплотнения жилья, и недовольство ею докатилось до больницы. Никто не хотел впускать в свой дом чужого человека с оружием. Как же Юра хорошо это понимал! Правда, других вариантов новая власть не предлагала.

Юра вздохнул.

— Представляешь, мне даже бинты на этого Бондаревского не хотелось переводить, дожил… — грустно сказал он. — Все запасы на исходе, а тут этот выродок. И жалко так.

— Совсем на исходе? — невпопад спросил Витя.

От возмущения Юра почти подпрыгнул на импровизированном лежбище.

— Знаешь, когда я последний раз медикаменты получал? Прошлой зимой! Летом еще можно было что-то купить в аптеках, а сейчас в них шаром покати, и взять неоткуда, — он покачал головой. — Как думаешь, может, красные все же восстановят тракт?

Витя положил ладонь на стену и забарабанил мелодию, похожую на военный марш.

— У Лихачева при конюшнях был ветеринарный пункт, — сказал он задумчиво. — И у Горок, перед железнодорожной станцией, у Дурасовых. Там большое имение, хозяев сто лет как нет. Я встречал их младшего в Ростове, обнимались как родные, хотя тут на вечерах только головами кивали, сдержанно так… Так вот, у них было продвинутое хозяйство, все по последнему слову техники. Сеялки-косилки, узкоколейка, склады какие-то новомодные. Сейчас разворовали, думаю… Но у них был свой фельдшер для работников, — многозначительно закончил Витя.

— Ты предлагаешь мне съездить до Горок? Да еще и с груженой подводой? — удивился Юра. — Да ты фантазер!

Витя поднял голову и посмотрел на Юру с лукавой усмешкой.

— А язык тебе на что? Договорись посмотреть, что осталось у Лихачева. Или попроси сопровождение до Горок. Ты же их командира вытащил с того света. Расскажи, зачем тебе нужны лекарства. Они же не дураки, должны понять.

Идея просить о чем-то красных Юре категорически не нравилась, он был уверен, что от него попросту отмахнуться. Все, что мог, Юра для них уже сделал и был им, скорее всего, уже не интересен. А лечить обморожения, ожоги и ушибы, самые популярные армейские травмы, можно без хинина, обезболивающих и камфоры.

Это он и хотел сказать, когда внизу на крыльце скрипнула дверь. От неожиданности Юра вздрогнул и вопросительно посмотрел на кровать — не почудилось?

Витя приподнялся на локтях и тоже настороженно застыл, прислушиваясь. Нет, не послышалось.

Кто-то громко, не таясь, поднимался по деревянной лестнице в дом. И это была не Софья, и никто из больницы — они не имели привычки по ночам без предупреждения заявляться на квартиру доктора по несколько человек.

Еще и в тяжелых сапогах.

— Товарищ доктор? — строго позвали незнакомым голосом из-за самой двери, и Юра понял, кто это.

За долгий год без власти Асташков одичал: полицейский участок постепенно опустел, а местные уголовники, наоборот, разгулялись. С наступлением темноты улицы мгновенно пустели, дворники накрепко запирали ворота, во дворах спускались злющие цепные псы — и все равно к обеду следующего дня то тут, то там обсуждали ночные происшествия.

Новая власть распорядилась без затей: первым делом были закрыты ночные трактиры и притоны, потом введен комендантский час и назначены ночные солдатские патрули. Город начал спать спокойнее, а вместе с недовольством в Асташкове появились первые ростки опасливого одобрения красных. Новый порядок был чужд, безжалостен и не совсем понятен, но это был порядок.

Теперь этот порядок стучал в дверь докторской квартиры, и мысли в Юриной голове встревоженно скакали в такт ускорившемуся пульсу.

А все Витя с его: “Мне скучно, не могу сидеть в четырех стенах, даже поговорить не с кем!”

Шинель с имперскими шевронами была давно сожжена, но все равно — объяснить присутствие в больнице Виктора с продырявленным плечом, явно военным ранением, даже сейчас, когда Юре немного доверяли, было делом очень сложным. А пару недель назад практически невозможным.

— Мы видели, что к вашему дому кто-то пробирается. У вас все спокойно? — напомнили о себе снаружи.

Юра нервно встрепенулся, посмотрел на Витю и прижал палец к губам. Тот, помедлив, напряженно кивнул.

В коридоре было темно и прохладно. Алый свет и тепло от печки сюда не долетали. Юра прислонился к входной двери, той самой крепкой дубовой защите, сказал, стараясь чтобы голос не дрожал:

— У меня все в порядке, я уже сплю. Можете быть спокойны.

Получилось так себе, за дверью помолчали, а потом уже другим, знакомым Юре, голосом с красивыми гласными и дикторскими согласными спросили:

— Товарищ Плисецкий, вы можете открыть дверь? Мы хотим убедиться, что вам ничто не угрожает.

Юра тяжело сглотнул и почувствовал, что, несмотря на холод, лоб наливается липкой противной испариной страха.

— Да-да, — торопливо ответил он, — я только оденусь и зажгу лампу.

Он вернулся в комнату, Витя, увидев его, коротко глянул на окна. Юра отрицательно покачал головой. На зиму для тепла в них вставляли вторые неоткрывающиеся рамы, а вход в подклет под комнатой, в котором Маша хранила продукты, находился в саду. Теплая квартира за дубовой дверью оказалась надежной ловушкой.

Пока он разжигал керосинку, пальцы от нервов прыгали, вслед за ними прыгал по стенам и тусклый желтый свет. “Хирург, называется, — разорвалось в голове. — Холодная голова, точные руки, да-а-а… Ну что за уродующее чувство! Сколько можно!”

Юра поднял голову. Оказалось, что он стоит перед висящим над комодом заплывшим старым зеркалом. Из зеркала на него смотрел испуганный врач первого года практики Юра Плисецкий после своей первой трахеотомии. Тогда он тоже вернулся сюда, в эту комнату, по колено грязный, с хлюпающими промокшими ногами, встал в каком-то пустом беспамятстве перед этим зеркалом и стоял черт знает сколько времени, пока Софья не позвала его на вечерний обход.

Сейчас у него не было времени, зато был шанс спасти их с Виктором жизни.

Юра посмотрел через плечо своего зеркального отражения и увидел бледного, искаженного старым стеклом Виктора. Юра повернулся к нему и спросил одними губами:

— Какая операция в твоей жизни была самой страшной?

Виктор очнулся, часто заморгал. Юра кивнул ему: ну? Тогда тот знакомо усмехнулся, расслабленно и вальяжно, как человек, который мастерски умеет касаться железными инструментами человеческих сердец.

— Тянул зуб одной милой барышне, — едва слышно прошептал он. — Думал, без челюсти ее оставлю.

— Страшнее уже не будет, правда?

За дверью их снова оказались трое — двое незнакомых, подпирающих дверь, и товарищ Алтын, застывший на середине лестницы. С какой-то ненормальной радостью Юра подумал, что он обречен на число три и товарища Алтына в придачу.

Как только дверь открылась и снаружи стала видна передняя, тускло освещенная поставленной на комод керосинкой, глаза Алтына быстро и деловито оглядели помещение, проверили, жив-здоров ли “товарищ доктор”, а дойдя до Юриного лица, неожиданно споткнулись и замерли. Трехкопеечный попытался отвести взгляд в сторону, но тот соскользнул обратно, к какой-то заколдованной точке на щеке Юры.

— Видите, со мной все в порядке, — заговорил Юра, выпрямляясь. — Это мои целые руки, это мои целые ноги, это мое целое имущество. На них никто не покушается. У вас еще вопросы?

— Нужно бы осмотреть, — неуверенно сказал один из солдатов на лестничной площадке. — Шел кто-то, я видел, не зря же за вами бегал, товарищ Алтын.

“Спал бы ты лучше в мягкой постели, или воров по Миллионной гонял, сыщик,” — со злостью подумал Юра. И тоже замер.

Смысл складывался медленно, по отдельным словам: солдат увидел, что кто-то крадется в сторону квартиры доктора, и вместо того, чтобы сразу постучаться, побежал за товарищем Алтыном.

Это значит, что Юру или в чем-то подозревают, или… Или кто-то развязно и бесцеремонно, без спросу, без разрешения и права лезет в чужую жизнь.

— Обыскивать, что ли, будете? — недобро, с вызовом спросил Юра у Трехкопеечного.

— По приказу комдива положено, — заторможенно ответил тот.

Свет падал из передней и освещал только половину его лица, и эта половина — острая, жесткая, рубленная — знакомо темнела в желтоватой полутьме. Комиссар понял, что Юра правильно расшифровал слова солдата, и это его смущало.

В этом смущении был их с Витей шанс.

— У меня женщина, — сообщил Юра и сглотнул резкую сухость во рту. — Может быть, без обыска?

Уголки рта товарища Алтына едва заметно дернулись, и он весь словно отшатнулся во тьму. Юра ощутил мимолетный укол злорадства, и сразу же за ним необъяснимую досаду.

— И что? — между тем выговаривал рядом солдат. — Товарищ Бубнов приказал обыскивать подозрительные помещения, обыскиваем и все…

— Мы уходим, — прервал его Алтын откуда-то из темноты снизу, стало слышно, как он быстро, почти бегом спускается по лестнице. — Приятной ночи, товарищ Плисецкий, — донеслось с улицы.

Солдаты на лестничной площадке покосились на Юру и переглянулись.

— Ну удачи вам, вашество, — сказал один из них с глумливой улыбкой.

Как закрывал дверь, Юра не запомнил, вернулся в комнату и обессилено сел на кровать рядом с Витей.

— Надо уезжать, — покачал головой тот, потом глянул на Юру сбоку, хмыкнул: — У тебя все губы в шоколаде, герой-любовник.

 

***

Дверь бывшего кабинета управляющего была открыта настежь, в коридоре постоянно кто-то ходил, скрипели голенища сапог, звякали обувные подковки, слышались голоса, ругань, смех.

— А у меня есть идея получше, — немного подумав, сказал Бубнов. — Вы, конечно, можете посмотреть, что осталось при конюшнях, но я вас уверяю — нет там ничего. Дом стоял пустым год, мебели половину вытащили, а вы о лекарствах думаете.

Комдив сидел за наспех сколоченным дощатым столом, слегка откинувшись на атласно-золотую спинку кресла. Контраст роскоши и убожества бил в глаза и охватывал дом Лихачева целиком, от немытых мраморных лестниц, отбитой лепнины, покосившихся картин в разломанных рамах до грязного измятого копытами двора, разобранных на дрова парковых беседок, втиснутого между колонн террасы пулемета и тяжелого масляного запаха еды, от которого есть не хотелось совсем.

Главное Юра видел все равно: казавшийся расслабленным комдив похудел, был болезненно бледен и за четверть часа ни разу не поменял позу.

— Зря вы уехали, — не выдержал Юра. — Вам еще лечиться и лечиться.

— Лечиться — дело хорошее, — весело прищурился Бубнов. — Но пока я лечусь, воз и ныне там. Что толку тогда в моем здоровье?

Юра пожал плечами. На такие вопросы он мог ответить, что жизнь у человека одна, но комдива вряд ли это убедило бы. На Никифорова в свое время, например, этот довод не подействовал.

— То-то же, Юрий Николаевич, — наставительно погрозил пальцем Бубнов. — Лучше скажите, вы на фронте были?

— Нет, — удивился вопросу Юра.

— И не хотели?

— В четырнадцатом подавал документы, но я учился и меня не взяли... А что случилось?

Бубнов прикрыл глаза, задумчиво постучал костяшками пальцев по столешнице.

— Это о вашей просьбе, — серьезно сказал он. — Знаете, до имения Дурасовых тридцать пять неспокойных верст, и посылать туда своих людей мне неинтересно…

— Но я же объяснял!.. — попробовал возразить Юра.

— Я вас услышал, Юрий Николаевич, — решительно прервал его комдив, и сразу стало понятно, какой он в бою. — Вы гарантируете, что фельдшерский пункт сохранился? Или можете сказать, каковы будут потери, если наш отряд попадет в засаду? Стоит ли одно другого? Однозначно — нет.

Юра выдохнул и опустил голову — чего-то такого он и ожидал.

— Да не расстраивайтесь вы так сразу, — утешил его Бубнов. — Вот интеллигенция! Не дослушают, а выводы уже делают! Я же говорю, есть идея получше. И нашим, и вашим. Допустим, если верст будет не тридцать, а пятьдесят, и засада по пути обязательно случится, вы поедете?

Юра несколько секунд молчал, глядя в пол.

— А куда? — спросил он.

— Давайте пока без названий, сначала ответьте — поедете? Вот так — зимой, под пули, с моими архаровцами... — Бубнов смотрел на Юру тяжелым испытывающим взглядом.

"Проверяет, — подумалось Юре, — на что я готов. А готов ли я?"

Перед глазами хороводом пролетели знакомые картинки — мартовский свет, бесстрашные талантливые руки, девушка с разрезом на горле, желтое зеркало, раскиданное вокруг яблони тряпье…

И правда — ну сколько можно!

— Поеду, — выдохнул Юра.

Бубнов заулыбался, хотел наклониться к столу, но со стоном вернулся обратно.

— Вот чертовщина... Егор! — крикнул он в коридор.

В кабинет заглянул красноармеец с серым невыспавшимся лицом.

— Зови Алтына, — приказал Бубнов. — Тут такая интересная картина вырисовывается.

— Так он спит после ночного, — проворчал красноармеец.

Бубнов задумался.

— Ну тогда буди его. Мы же не в Ялте на квартирах отдыхаем. Быстренько-быстренько!

Только товарища Алтына Юре и не хватало!

Следующие десять минут Юра думал, как бы теперь повежливее отказать Бубнову, но тот сменил тему и жаловался на деспотичность фабричного врача Леонидова, который не разрешал ему сидеть больше трех часов в день и запретил читать бумаги в постели.

Трехкопеечный вошел в кабинет быстрым уверенным шагом. Его волосы со сна замерли странной торчащей в разные стороны фигурой, а кожаная куртка была наброшена на застиранную почти до прозрачности серую косоворотку.

Красноармеец по имени Егор следом внес еще одну табуретку. С мебелью в кабинете Бубнова было туго.

— Что за спешка? — спросил Алтын, увидел Юру, отвел глаза и попробовал пригладить волосы.

— Садись-садись, — замахал рукой Бубнов. — Смотри, кого я тебе в отряд сосватал! Кто мне все уши прожужжал, что нам врач нужен? Принимай подкрепление!

Алтын прошел вперед мимо табуретки, так что с Юриного места теперь была видна только прямая, как учительская указка, спина.

— Он не подходит, — твердо сказал он.

"Какого черта?" — изумился про себя Юра.

Похоже, Бубнов удивился не меньше. Он подозрительно взглянул на Юру из-за плеча Алтына, нахмурился, опять попробовал привстать и, упав обратно, прошипел:

— Это почему же? Ты же сам ему дифирамбы пел, что изменилось?

"Дифирамбы? Какие дифирамбы?" — недоумевал Юра, но по короткостриженому затылку товарища Алтына решительно нельзя было ничего понять. Казалось, Трехкопеечный врос в уложенный елочкой исцарапанный паркет, а звуки его голоса приносило откуда-то со стороны.

— Я все сказал, — повторил он. — Не подходит, и все.

Стало тихо, так что из коридора принесло отчетливое: "Ругаются — значит, ночью опять пить будут".

Бубнова перекосило.

— Егор! — заорал он. — Дверь закрой! И пасти заодно этим шахерезадам!

Красноармеец торопливо появился на пороге, козырнул, дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.

— То есть не подходит, и без объяснений? — тихо и угрожающе спросил Бубнов у Алтына.

Тот молча кивнул.

— Как под Стрельной?

Жест повторился.

Лицо Бубнова пошло красными пятнами. Он вскочил с кресла, уперся кулаками в стол и закричал:

— Умный самый, значит! Придумал себе все, но говорить не будет. Пусть на слово верят. Ты же у нас непогрешимый! Ты же не ошибаешься никогда! Да? Да?! Вот скажи, да?! — Голос комдива сорвался. — Стрелять он по дому не будет, и все, вот какой молодец. Без объяснений не будет! И доктора брать с собой не хочет. Доктор, видите ли, слишком хороший. Жалко такого переводить! Я прав? Жалко?! А то, что доктору тоже от нас кое-что нужно, он, конечно, не подумал!..

Бубнов тяжело хватанул ртом воздуха и уже собирался продолжить, но Юра вскочил и гаркнул:

— Хватит!

Бубнов непонимающе моргнул, перевел мутный взгляд с Трехкопеечного на Юру и с хрипом начал оседать на пол. Трехкопеечный стоял ближе, поэтому подхватил падающего комдива быстрее. Вместе с Юрой они затащили его на атласное кресло, и тот задышал, как выкинутая на песок рыба.

— Будете дальше орать, — приговаривал Юра, присев на колени и расстегивая комдивовский френч, — швы разойдутся. Вам вообще волноваться противопоказано, и никаких резких движений, пока швы не снимут. Лежать, и только лежать!

Швы были на месте и расходиться, слава богу, не собирались.

— Я говорил, что Леонидов — тиран и рабовладелец, — услышал он слабый голос Бубнова, — а он, на самом деле, милейшей души доктор. Пусть лучше он меня лечит, хоть три часа в день как человек...

Юра укоризненно покачал головой.

— Отабек, — заговорил Бубнов снова, обращаясь к Трехкопеечному, — мне твои тайны мадридского двора знаешь, где сидят? Не хочешь — не говори. Но в этот раз поступим по-моему. Только до Ряпино. Юрий Николаевич вызвался сам. В вагонах не только… есть и лекарства, мы ими поделимся...

Трехкопеечный с тревогой покосился на Юру и нервной рукой потер лоб.

— Так что бери товарища доктора и вводи его в курс дела, — продолжал Бубнов. — Я думал, ты только доволен будешь. Отличная же идея...

Из кабинета выходили в гробовой тишине. На дверной ручке их ладони снова неловко столкнулись, и Юра отдернул свою, словно обжегшись. Алтын устало прикрыл глаза и вышел первым.

 

***

С утра шел редкий крупный снег, пушистые хлопья бесшумно и невесомо ложились на овечий воротник тулупа и сразу же таяли. Потом из-за лохматых облаков выглянуло горячее солнце и стало так тепло, что сугробы на обочинах заблестели, словно намазанные маслом.

Справа и слева от дороги стояла глухая стена темного ельника. Ехали, нарочито не торопясь, впереди на отдалении — старый знакомый Радченко с тремя хмурыми красноармейцами, за ними — человек десять и подводы, и только потом — основной отряд. Всего Юра насчитал человек пятьдесят. Его самого отправили в самый конец процессии, к замыкающим.

— А правда ли, гражданин доктор, что если много грязного есть, то в теле образуются камни с голубиное яйцо? — мучил Юру вопросами разговорчивый пухлогубый солдат в расстегнутом на груди тулупчике. Из-под тулупчика выглядывала засаленная тельняшка, едва прикрывающая солдатское горло.

— Неправда, — отвечал Юра. — Черви заводятся.

Солдат цокал языком и отъезжал, чтобы через какое-то время подъехать с очередным вопросом.

— Вы бы застегнулись, — не выдержал Юра.

— Зачем это? — вытаращился тот. — Хорошо же — солнышко, ни ветринки.

— Самая погода, чтобы подхватить простуду. Простуда в наших условиях может легко перейти в воспаление легких, а эта болезнь лечится очень тяжело.

— Типун вам на язык, гражданин доктор! Вы же лечить должны, а не пугать.

— А я не пугаю, а предупреждаю. Вы, конечно, крепкий мужчина, но едите, как все мы, плохо и мало, спите некрепко, а тепло вокруг — одно название… — терпеливо объяснял Юра.

Снег радостно пружинил под копытами, занесенная дорога медленно петляла между буреломом, и Юра был счастлив этому неспешному темпу — верхом он последний раз ездил в Петербурге, когда друзья затащили его в манеж посмотреть на орловских красавцев. И посмотрели, и покатались. Хороший был день.

Ночевать хотели в Горках, а утром собирались доехать до уездного городка Ряпино, где на железнодорожной станции, на запасных путях, под солидной охраной стояли вагоны, которые следовало разгрузить и вернуться в Асташков. Что было в вагонах, товарищ Алтын не сказал. Он вообще тогда говорил с Юрой неохотно, как будто заставлял себя — самый минимум, самое необходимое.

— И еще, товарищ Плисецкий, — сказал он напоследок, скользнув по Юре внимательным взглядом. — Вы под пули, пожалуйста, не кидайтесь. Как только начнут стрелять, падайте на землю и лежите. Стрелять будут обязательно. Если полезете и вас заденут, помощи от вас никакой. Был один труп, станет два. Я понятно сказал?

Юра машинально кивнул, хотя на самом деле хотелось сказать: "Ты посмотри на меня внимательнее и хорошо подумай, ты же меня брать с собой не хочешь, какой я тебе товарищ?" Если вдуматься, то "господин Плисецкий" звучало не лучше. Господин означало хозяин, а у Юры ничего не было, кроме трех стопок книг, двух костюмов, полушубка с овечьим воротником и саквояжа с инструментами. Белье не считается.

Юре как воздуха не хватало ясности. Он запутался и решительно не понимал этого человека напротив, что им движет и чего он хочет. Брошенная кобура и выбитый у Бондаревского наган говорили, что товарищ Алтын, в сущности, неплохой человек, для которого человеческая жизнь не пустой звук. И в то же время… странность, которую он позволил тогда в сенях, ночной визит с патрулем, непонятные взгляды и слова — сбивали с толку. Юра слышал о таких мужчинах, красящих губы и наряжающихся в женские платья, но никогда не сталкивался с ними. Товарищ Алтын губы не красил, носил каракулевый полушубок по фигуре, но с заплаткой на левом локте, и был больше похож на потомственного рабочего, чем на барышню.

Не было таких слов и смелости, чтобы выразить все эти сомнения.

— Вы умеете читать? — неожиданно для себя спросил вместо этого Юра.

Они стояли в начале того, что еще год назад было вековой липовой аллеей. Толстые, в человеческий обхват стволы через один были спилены. По аллее все время кто-то ходил, гремели повозки.

— Да, — ответил Алтын с нечитаемым лицом.

— И что читаете?

Алтын склонил голову к плечу и сказал, странно растягивая слова, словно с опаской:

— Горького люблю… Стихи нравятся.

— А чьи стихи?

Алтын смотрел на Юру и молчал.

— Лермонтова, — сказал он наконец и необычно мягко добавил: — А вам какие нравятся?

Юра сглотнул вязкую слюну, сказал осторожно, ловя себя на неожиданной мысли, что пытается не обидеть:

— Я не люблю стихи. Не понимаю их. Извините.

— Вот как, — усмехнулся Алтын.

Улыбка лишила его лицо строгости, и Юра решился.

— Вы действительно считаете, что я не справлюсь?

— Что я думаю, уже не важно, — мгновенно нахмурился Алтын и отступил назад.

Момент был потерян — его сразу кто-то позвал, и Юра поплелся к воротам, а оттуда пешком до дома. Дома его уже ждал воспалившийся аппендицит. Работа всегда хорошо отгоняла дурные мысли.

…Около полудня растянувшийся по дороге отряд выполз в поле и пошел еще медленнее. Белые холмы, то там, то здесь поросшие проплешинами кустов и выглядывающей из-под снега травой, тянулись до горизонта с обеих сторон и слепили глаза. Слева от дороги на горке курились печным дымом несколько добротных изб с высокими заборами и крепкими воротами. В деревне истошно лаяли собаки.

— Не торопись, гражданин доктор, не торопись, — приговаривал рядом прилипший как банный лист солдат в распахнутом тулупчике. — Видишь, пыль в глаза пускаем.

— Какую пыль? — спросил Юра.

Солдат хмыкнул.

— А вот такую. Мы сейчас как на ладони. Пусть посмотрят, какие мы неумелые, что строй держать не можем и не ждем от них ничего.

— А мы ждем?

— Еще как ждем! — хохотнул солдат. — Мы еще им покажем! Буржуйское отродье!

Минут через тридцать мимо на пританцовывающем от едва сдерживаемой энергии коне проехал товарищ Алтын с двумя солдатами, оглядел арьергард, холодно скользнул взглядом по Юре.

— Сапрыкин! Китайцев! — крикнул он и кивнул головой, подзывая.

Солдат в расстегнутом тулупчике и незнакомый цыганистого вида парнишка подъехали к нему и поехали рядом, о чем-то переговариваясь.

— Ну и какие распоряжения? — закинул пробный шар Юра, когда они вернулись в строй.

— Про вас-то? — легко ответил солдат в тулупчике, которого назвали Сапрыкиным. — Про вас все просто. Как только первый раз ухнет — мордой в снег.

Юра недовольно вскинулся.

— Не мордой, гражданин доктор, не мордой. Извините — лицом.

Юра дернул поводья, лошадь под ним недовольно повела головой и немного отстала.

Внутри клокотало. Тогда зачем он здесь? Зачем семь лет учился, слушал сердобольных профессоров, книжки какие-то читал? Зачем сюда приехал, в эту дикую жуткую глушь, вставал до рассвета и ложился когда придется, слушал сбивчивые речи деревенских мужиков и баб, не могущих связать и пары слов? Зачем, каждый раз сталкиваясь с тем, что знал только по учебникам, он перебарывал себя, свой страх, свою неуверенность? Зачем эти выматывающие битвы с самим собой?!

И ответ был правильный, хороший, прямо как товарищ Алтын, если на кое-что в нем закрыть глаза, — он людей лечил.

А здесь ему, похоже, не дадут. В снег мордой — и лежи, помалкивай.

Эгоистичный идиотизм, конечно. Но все равно — зачем? Что делать, когда от невозможности поступить как должен беспомощно опускаются руки?

…Перед самым въездом в лес дорога сделала резкий поворот и нырнула вниз, с двух сторон встали обрывистые склоны оврага. Через тонкую наледь просвечивал рыхлый ярко-желтый песок.

— Земля как на кладбище, — сказал кто-то в строю.

На него зашикали:

— Что за дурь в голову лезет? Илюха, дай ему там леща покрепче! Щас сам на кладбище отправишься!

Всадники впереди почти остановились, и Юра вышел из задумчивости. Оказалось, что они догнали основной отряд, а впереди уже слышится звучный голос Радченко.

— Ну что встали столбами? Делите подводы! Одну груженую к нам, вторую — к задним; пустые пусть плетутся где плелись. Да, к бесовой матери, быстрее же!

Арьергард шагом нагнал стоящие сани, на которых из-под масляной дерюги темно блестел ствол пулемета.

— Вы меня поближе держитесь, гражданин доктор, — шепнул рядом Сапрыкин, перекладывая пистолет из кобуры в карман тулупа. — На всякий случай.

Овраг сменился прозрачным кустарником, а затем снова началась непролазная чаща.

В лес уже въезжал совсем другой отряд — напряженный и готовый в любой момент вступить в бой, все еще поделенный на группы, но эти группы заметно приблизились друг к другу. Ехали молча, в полной тишине, прислушиваясь. От непривычного тепла в лесу проснулась какая-то птаха и бодро чирикала над головами. Снег на обочине лежал чистый и нетронутый. "Как с открытки", — подумалось Юре.

— Почему здесь? — тихо спросил он у Сапрыкина.

— Удобное место, говорят, — тот кивнул вверх, обозначая чин говорившего. — На поле им было сподручно присмотреться к нам, а здесь засесть в засаду. Если, конечно, мы им интересны.

Тракт мирно стелился дальше, тек между мохнатых еловых лап, снег размеренно скрипел, тепло фыркали кони.

И ничего не происходило.

Через полчаса кто-то решился нарушить тишину, послышались сначала шепотки, потом первые разговоры в полный голос — на заговоривших зацыкали. На какое-то время голоса стихли, но напряжение, давившее на отряд, уже начало отступать.

— Самое опасное место прошли, — размышлял вслух Сапрыкин. — Что же будет-то теперь, что же будет?

Проехали очередную деревню под уже знакомый собачий лай, настороженные взгляды хозяев, хохот и крики бегущих за лошадьми мальчишек и кокетливые улыбки розовощеких крестьянских девушек.

На какой-то момент колонна затормозила, и спереди закричали радостными женскими голосами:

— Жених! Жених! Целовался — теперь женись!

Юра увидел гарцующего на коне красного как вареный рак Радченко и стоящую рядом девушку в нарядном голубом платке. Кричали ее подружки, подталкивая смущенную девчонку к бравому кавалеристу. Радченко лихо подкрутил ус, порылся за пазухой и, наклонившись, что-то вложил в ее руки, а потом поскакал дальше, нагоняя своих.

Проезжая мимо, Юра увидел в руках девушки вышитый кисет и усмехнулся.

— За кисетом вернется, — авторитетно говорила одна из подружек.

Когда они остановились в следующий раз, воздух вокруг начал сереть. Дорога, кружа среди чистых березовых рощиц, приближалась к Горкам, спускалась с холмов на заливные луга к деревянному мосту через скованную льдом речку, а перед самым мостом в сумерках неверно раздваивалась: один ее широкий рукав уходил к деревне, где в окнах уже зажглись первые огни, а второй уводил вдоль реки на восток, к Ряпинской станции.

Ударил легкий бодрящий морозец — Сапрыкин, ежась и поминутно чертыхаясь, все-таки застегнул тулуп и вместе с все тем же цыганистым пареньком ускакал вперед. Юра отъехал в сторону, закурил и увидел их спешившимися среди черно-белых стволов. Радченко что-то говорил, размахивая руками, время от времени кивая на дорогу к станции. Алтын порылся за поясом, на свет появилась мятая карта, он прислонил ее к стволу и кивнул Радченко — мол, показывай. К карте сразу подскочил Сапрыкин, перехватил ее из рук Алтына и держал, пока остальные тыкали в нее пальцами и орали друг на друга.

Армия «товарищей», похоже, работала не по принципу подчинения старшему офицеру, а шла за тем, кто всех перекричит. И в этом у усатого Радченко было несомненное преимущество.

Наконец, спорить закончили, Алтын неопределенно пожал плечами, Радченко и остальные дружно загомонили.

— Теплые квартиры отменяются, — бодро заявил Сапрыкин, вернувшись. — Часа через два-три соединимся с охраной вагонов, тогда и отдохнем.

— То есть едем сразу до станции? — переспросил Юра.

— Если нападут, так у нас больше шансов. У Рузевича триста сабель, нас полсотни едва наберется, а в Горках небезопасно, нас там уже били. Правда, темно будет, хоть глаз коли… Эх, сейчас бы чаю горячего!

Стемнело за минуты. Напоследок серая вата облаков разошлась, солнце положило свои теплые оранжевые ладони на снежное покрывало, исхоженное звериными и птичьими следами, словно перед сном обняло на прощание землю, и растворилось в багрово-красной полоске заката.

Лес погрузился в темноту, на небе, наглухо перекрытом тучами, не было ни одной звезды, только дорога по-прежнему серела впереди хорошо утоптанным снегом.

Утоптанный снег раздражал внезапно растерявшего веселье Сапрыкина. Он подъехал к своему цыганистому товарищу, посовещался с ним, съездил вперед, вернулся и всю дорогу ворчал себе под нос:

— Если наезжена — значит, ездят по ней часто!

Темные бараки Ряпинской станции внезапно оказались внизу справа, туда, круто поворачивая, шла дорога и приводила к насыпному перрону. Два года назад именно отсюда началось Юрино знакомство с будущим местом работы — с единственного длинного сруба, где размещались касса, два кабинета смотрителей, полицейский пункт и комната с самоваром. Около сруба тогда мирно паслось стадо коров, в компании которых Юра провел полдня, ожидая больничную повозку. Пойти отсюда было решительно некуда, городок Ряпино, больше похожий на очень большую деревню, находился в версте от станции на другом берегу реки.

Сейчас в морозной темноте на станции не горел ни один огонек, на снежном фоне смутно виднелись само здание станции, четыре линии рельс и стоящий на запасных путях десяток вагонов.

Их колонна снова остановилась.

— Темно слишком, — сказал кто-то рядом с прибалтийским акцентом.

— Темно, не темно, а идти придется, — оборвал его Сапрыкин. — Так, повозки с орудиями на обрыв ставь! Резвее, резвее! Прежде чем стрелять, вы уж будьте любезны глянуть, что не по нашим, ясненько?

Из темноты появились знакомые усы.

— Если скрытно поползем, а там наши — пристрелят. Мы ж лазутчики! Если — явно, а там не наши — опять не жильцы. Вот чепуха свинячья!

— Будь там охрана, думаешь, она уже не заметила пятьдесят всадников? Вот не заметила бы, тогда ее стрелять надо, как вражеских диверсантов, — сказал цыганистый парнишка.

— Весь вопрос — есть там вообще кто-нибудь? И что произошло, если там никого нет? — заговорил совсем близко Алтын.

Юра повернулся — лошадь товарища Алтына стояла практически бок о бок с Юриной. Лоб Трехкопеечного задумчиво хмурился.

— Делаем так, — сказал он веско. — Радченко с основным отрядом отходит в укрытие за поворот дороги. Сапрыкин с пулеметчиками ложится на обрыв. Я с десятком солдат спускаюсь к станции и провожу разведку. Завязывается бой — действуем по обстоятельствам, но если противник явно нас превосходит, основной отряд без пустого героизма отходит. Поправки принимаются, возражения нет.

— Я командую открывающим звеном — в разведку иду я, — оскалился Радченко.

— Не принимается.

— Про пустой героизм все-таки ввернул, а сам-то?

— А сам? — холодно отрезал Трехкопеечный.

Радченко сдулся.

Юра повернулся к Алтыну и решительно начал:

— Я останусь наверху у пулеметов и помогу с ранеными.

— Нет.

Раздражение кипятком ударило по нервам. В этот раз он не так устал, как в первую встречу, и от его слов зависело кое-что важное.

— Почему? — спросил Юра вслед отъезжающему Алтыну.

Тот остановился.

— Вы можете не успеть отступить, а здесь от вас не будет… — он досадливо дернул губами, — проку.

Вспомнился Бондаревский с его «другого врача на ближайшие сто верст мы не найдем».

«Нет, не все они звери — это факт, — зло подумал Юра. — Но что за предубеждение? У меня на лбу, что ли, написано, будет от меня прок или нет?»

Юра огляделся — вокруг, толкаясь лошадиными крупами, перестраивался отряд. Красноармейцы торопились занять свои места, и рядом остался только Сапрыкин — повозки с пулеметами уже стояли на позициях. Юра подъехал ближе к комиссару, в кавалерийском море их коней сразу же притерло друг к другу.

— Господин Алтын, — негромко заговорил Юра. — Я не ошибся, именно «господин». Для «товарища» у нас с вами слишком мало общего. Но я не об этом хотел поговорить, — он упрямо мотнул головой. — Я, господин Алтын, два года посещал курсы по военной хирургии, где меня учили оказывать помощь в поле. Это правда, я никогда не воевал, но я могу вам помочь, действительно помочь.

— Вы понимаете, что вас могут убить? — быстро спросил Алтын.

— Вас тоже.

— Не мешайте холодное с мягким: я — по доброй воле. Я сам пришел и записался в Красную Армию, зная, что буду стрелять и будут стрелять в меня, — пристально глядя в Юрины глаза, сказал Алтын. — Вы же никогда не были в бою.

Юра облизал пересохшие губы и сразу пожалел — влажное прихватило кусачим морозом.

— А вы знаете, сколько в этой самой больничке, — Юра неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону, — я делал того, чего не делал ни разу? И это было непросто. Разрезать живого человека, когда он тебе смотрит в глаза, вообще непросто.

Алтын замолчал.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Вниз не спускаетесь, уходите по первому требованию. Все поняли?

Юра торопливо кивнул. Алтын еще раз окинул его взглядом — мрачная складка у его губ стала еще тяжелее, — покачал головой и пришпорил коня.

— Ну и молодчина, — заключил рядом Сапрыкин.

Кто молодчина при этом, понятно не было.

Основной отряд отошел в лес, через какое-то время стихли конское фырканье и глухой топот копыт. Стало очень тихо, только внизу, на станции, скрипела на сквозняке ржавыми петлями незапертая дверь.

— Ну все, братцы, пора, — сказал Трехкопеечный, и двенадцать добровольцев начали спускаться в долину. Шагов через тридцать они превратились в неясные тени на сером снегу и вскоре совсем исчезли.

Юра сидел за санями, скорчившись в три погибели. Подниматься, двигаться, курить — все было запрещено. Он уже успел заскучать, когда в прореху облаков скользнула яркая, почти полная луна. Долину осветило от края до края, стало видно, что красноармейцы почему-то двигаются не к станции, а обратно. Лунный свет заставил их замереть, со стороны вагонов послышался гулкий звук удара железа о железо, и ночную тишину разрезал залп винтовок.

Трое всадников упало, остальные бросились врассыпную.

В груди страшно екнуло, Юра высунулся из-за саней.

— Огонь! — отчаянным шепотом приказал Сапрыкин рядом. — По второму вагону от реки — пли!

Над ухом, захлебываясь, застрекотали пулеметы. Залп от вагонов повторился, в поле упал кто-то еще.

И вдруг темнота над станцией разорвалась белой вспышкой, оглушительно грохнуло, засвистело — в двадцати метрах от них земля и снег с грохотом взвились к небу.

От неожиданности Юра отпрыгнул от саней, спиной упал в сугроб, и это спасло ему жизнь.

— Едрено-корень! — ахнул Сапрыкин. — Пушки-то у них откуда?!

Его голос потонул в очередном взрыве, и земля взлетела вверх там, где только что стояли и Сапрыкин, и сани с пулеметами.

В блестяще-белом, как на фотографии, свете луны Юра ясно видел снег пополам с водой и песком, развороченные доски, искаженный пулеметный механизм с поломанной лентой, оторванную ногу в темном валенке с галошей, цыганистого парнишку Китайцева, сложенного пополам, как белье в шкафу, и снова снег, песок и воду.

Юра хотел встать, но внутри него муторно, как испорченная пластинка, крутилось: «Мордой в снег, не кидайтесь под пули, будет два трупа, не будет проку…»

Из-под перевернутых саней слабо застонали, Юра ползком нырнул к ним, откинул в сторону едва державшееся дно и увидел залитое кровью лицо Сапрыкина.

— Сейчас, сейчас! — зашептал Юра. — Сейчас, я все исправлю!

Сердце билось как сумасшедшее, но привычные руки действовали точно и спокойно. Он расстегнул раздражавший его весь день тулупчик, проверил пульс — есть, но очень слабый, — разорвал окровавленную тельняшку и внезапно отчетливо понял, что не знает, что делать: он впервые видел такую рану. Грудная клетка казалась измочаленной, все было залито кровью, а света не хватало. Юра глубоко втянул воздух, стараясь думать еще быстрее. Он расстегнул чудом сохранившийся при нем саквояж, одним движением выкинул из него стопку бинтов и промокнул кровь. Сапрыкин закашлялся, на его губах запузырилась красная пена, а в груди тонко засвистело. В голове победно зажглось — пневмоторакс! Юра зубами стянул варежку и, не раздумывая, прижал ей стопку бинтов к самой крупной дырке. Свист прекратился. Рядом с Юрой в снег беззвучно влетела пуля.

Он поднял голову. Алтын, прижавшись к шее испуганного коня, протягивал ему руку.

— Плисецкий! Вы слышите меня?! — видимо, не первый раз кричал он, но до Юры доходил только едва слышный далекий шепот.

"Взрыв, временная глухота", — поставил себе диагноз Юра.

— Подождите, — сказал он Алтыну. — Если я уберу руку, он умрет.

— Если мы сейчас не поедем, то умрем тоже! — громко резануло звуком по барабанным перепонкам.

Юра завертел головой. Долину все еще заливал лунный свет, вокруг стреляли, в отдалении за лесом раздался еще один взрыв.

— Юрий Николаевич! Ну же! Будьте умницей, дайте руку! — в голосе Алтына послышались умоляющие ноты.

Он поднял голову к долине, его лицо окаменело.

— Юрий Николаевич!.. Юра, ну! — отчаянно крикнул он, и, не дождавшись реакции, прыгнул с коня вниз. — Ложитесь!

Они покатились по земле, и Юра краем глаза увидел, как очередной залп подрезает коня, задыхающегося Сапрыкина, оставшийся стоять открытым саквояж, и снег, снег, снег...

Луна напоследок мигнула и наконец-то ушла за облака. Ряпинская станция погрузилась в тишину и непроглядную мглу.

 

***

Снова пришел страх. Липкий, парализующий. Незнакомый.

Еще минуту назад Юра просто шел через ночной лес, уворачивался от колючих сучьев, нырял под провисшие под снежной тяжестью еловые лапы и мысленно хвалил себя за предусмотрительность. Весь день он с легкой завистью поглядывал на обутых в сапоги красноармейцев. Было тепло, а Юрины валенки неудобно застревали в стременах. Зато сейчас, посреди морозной тьмы, по колено в снегу в них было тепло и удобно.

Комиссар, прокладывая дорогу, упрямо шел впереди в неподходящих для мороза кавалерийских сапогах. Юра видел перед собой его спину, и его ела совесть. Ему сказали — уходить по первому требованию, а что сделал он? Задержал, сглупил, промедлил. Хуже — никому этим не помог. Был один труп, станет — Юра коротко глянул на неуклюже переползающего через поваленное дерево Алтына — три.

И вот тут накрыло.

Черные стволы, паутина ветвей, нетронутый снег. Десяток шагов — и ничего не меняется, все то же самое, никаких ориентиров. Нет выхода, одна непроницаемая глухая темнота кругом, и от Юры ничего не зависит. Его умения, знания, опыт — не нужно ничего, все пустое. Он — беспомощен.

Юра помотал головой — перед глазами поплыло, голодно забурчало в желудке, страх не уходил. До неприятного зуда во рту хотелось курить, подышать, задавить ненужную панику. Для этого надо было окрикнуть комиссара, попросить подождать, но чувство вины грызло, не позволяя этого сделать.

Они вышли на длинную поляну, деревья ровными рядами уходили от них в обе стороны, стало светлее. Комиссар остановился сам, достал карту и уткнулся в нее. Черты его лица плыли в полумгле, и невозможно было понять, о чем он думает. Юра нащупал под тулупом папиросы, чиркнул спичкой и с наслаждением затянулся душистым дымом.

— Будете? — спросил он, протягивая коробку.

Алтын кивнул, убрал карту в карман и вслепую выбрал папиросу.

Курили молча.

— Я не знаю, куда идти, — внезапно сказал комиссар пустым голосом и отвернулся в сторону.

Паника закрутилась в горле тугим липким узлом.

— Можно, я взгляну? — тихо попросил Юра и потянул карту из кармана комиссара за торчащий край.

Оказалась, что это подробная трехверстка. Черные линии дорог разбегались от Асташкова в разные стороны, и их простота и определенность действовали на Юру успокаивающе. Сейчас у них вдвоем было больше шансов выйти целыми и невредимыми, чем у каждого по одиночке, и чтобы это сделать, страха не должно быть ни в одном из них, думал он, прослеживая на карте тракт, самую широкую линию, идущую от губернского города через Горки, пронизывающую Асташков насквозь и уходящую дальше к горам. От тракта у Горок ответвлялась дорога в сторону Ряпино, та самая, по которой они приехали к станции, а после двинулись обратно вслед отступающему Радченко.

Они не прошли и версты, как их согнал в лес отряд Рузевича.

А другой дороги на Асташков не было. Ближайшая начиналась от поместья Дурасовых, но до него, как показывала карта, напрямую по лесу было верст семь.

"Да неужели между новомодным поместьем и железнодорожной станцией нет никакой дороги? Не верю!" — удивился Юра.

Между тем, карта показывала, что ее действительно нет.

— Вы хотели до Дурасовых дойти? — спросил Юра притихшего Алтына.

— Да, — сказал тот, напоследок жадно затянулся, так что красный огонек зажегся почти у самых его пальцев, выкинул папиросу и вдруг нехорошо лязгнул зубами.

Юра вскинулся.

— Замерзли?

Алтын подумал и со вздохом кивнул.

— Что-то я совсем вас подвожу...

— Ничего не подводите! — горячо возразил Юра и нехотя закончил. — Это я вас.

— Мы бы все равно не успели, — покачал головой комиссар и снова лязгнул зубами.

"Он замерзает, а я моральные дилеммы решаю. Ну какой же я эгоист!" — мысленно отругал себя Юра.

— Вам ни в коем случае нельзя стоять без движения, — сказал он вслух. — Когда-нибудь гимнастикой занимались?

— Вагонетки с двенадцати грузил, а потом, когда научился, детали точил, подойдет? — голос Алтына зазвучал недовольно.

Не самая приятная тема, видимо.

— Ну хорошо, вагонетки так вагонетки… Делайте как я.

Юра присел и резко встал, присел еще раз.

— Вам особое приглашение?

— Может, просто побегать?

— Снегу по колено, хотите — бегайте, фантазер. Ну же!

Алтын тяжело присел и, вставая, не сдержал стон. Юра замер, медленно выпрямился, шагнул к нему и всмотрелся в белеющее в темноте лицо.

— Что еще?

Комиссар отмахнулся.

— Ничего страшного. Идти могу.

— Вы идиот? — ласково поинтересовался Юра.

— По касательной задело, — буркнули в ответ. — Я могу идти.

— Показывайте!

Алтын обвел взглядом снежный лес, неожиданно его брови весело дернулись.

— Прям здесь раздеваться? — с усмешкой спросил он.

Рассвирепел Юра моментально. С полным равнодушием к своему здоровью и готовностью терпеть боль и неудобства до последнего, только чтобы не идти к врачу, он встречался не раз. Но от приличного человека, военного?!

— Место показывайте! — гаркнул он. — Зимой, на морозе, с кровотечением! Вас перевязать надо! Безответственный темный идиот! А еще Лермонтова читаете!

С могучей ели над ними скользнула и рассыпалась горсть пушистого снега. Алтын посерьезнел и приложил руку к бедру, чуть ниже подола полушубка.

— Здесь.

Юра снова присел на корточки, попробовал рассмотреть рану, но увидел только прореху в плотной ткани штанов и набрякшее влагой пятно вокруг. Он осторожно развел куски ткани и попробовал разобраться с раной на ощупь — неглубокая и длинная, почти царапина. Смущало, что крови многовато.

Сверху показалось, что подавились воздухом.

— Больно?

— Немного, — хрипло, словно словил простуду, ответил комиссар.

— Если больно, обязательно говорите. Это важно. Сразу бы перевязали — вы рану вообще не почувствовали бы, — проворчал Юра, нащупывая в кармане остатки бинтов. Все, что удалось спасти из его саквояжа, оставшегося стоять в снегу у взорванных саней. Кое-где на ткани виднелись пятна крови Сапрыкина. — Книжки научились читать, а говорить нет. Почему из вас все клещами? — Он начал бинтовать шире, чем следовало, надеясь, что в темноте не промахнется.

— Правда, не больно, — тихо ответили ему. — Я вас пугать не хотел. И так от своих отстали, заблудились, еще и я…

Алтын виновато вздохнул.

— Отстали — из-за меня, заблудились — тоже, — Юра коротко глянул наверх. — Простите. Я, наверное, правда не подхожу.

— По одному разу сложно судить... Андрея и правда очень жалко, и Петьку, и Карминцева... Черт!

Комиссар замолчал.

Юра добинтовывал в тишине, под конец проверил — держится, не туго ли, не мешает ли ноге сгибаться, — и быстро закрепил края.

— Все-таки красиво у вас получается работать, — нарушил молчание Алтын. — А если задуматься, что этим вы жизнь человеку спасаете, можно рассудком повредиться... Очень красиво.

— Рассудком не надо, — ухмыльнулся Юра, вставая.

От долгого сидения ноги занемели, и он, не удержав равновесия, упал в снег. Его сразу подхватили, потянули наверх, но колено уже обожгло резкой болью. Под снегом оказалось что-то твердое и очень холодное.

— Проклятый камень, надо же, чтоб так повезло, — ругался Юра, потирая ушибленную ногу. — Обязательно там, где я упаду! Ни рядом, ни слева, — он махнул ногой слева от себя и наткнулся на камень. — Ни справа... — он махнул ногой гораздо аккуратнее и снова почувствовал камень.

Он сделал несколько шагов вдоль линии деревьев, наклонился и нащупал в снегу искомое.

— Что с вами? — вся фигура комиссара выражала недоумение.

Юра выпрямился, бодро отряхнулся, чувствуя, как растворяется в теле усталость.

— Ну вот мы с вами и нашли дорогу, господин Алтын. И не простую, а железную.

 

***

Дверь сторожки криво висела на единственной петле, а сам проем зиял темнотой, как вход в нору какого-нибудь очень большого животного.

— Например, человека, — простуженным голосом предположил господин Алтын.

Юра чиркнул спичкой. Маленький огонь на миг осветил комнату — сложенный из горбыля пол, небольшое окошко высоко под потолком, покосившуюся, сделанную из железной бочки печку с выведенной на улицу трубой, монструозный, невесть как здесь оказавшийся резной буфет и сколоченную из двух чурбанов и нескольких досок лежанку. В середине комнаты стоял закопченный жестяной чайник. Пахло старой листвой и березовыми вениками.

— Целое богатство, — сипло выдохнул Юра, и спичка погасла под порывом сквозняка.

Они вышли наружу и закурили. Обе папиросы мелко дрожали в закоченевших пальцах. Выбирать особо было не из чего.

Сколько они шли по просеке вдоль узкоколейки, проложенной накануне войны рачительными Дурасовыми между своим хозяйством и Ряпинской станцией, Юра сказать не мог. Казалось, вечность. Под конец, чтобы хоть как-то сосредоточиться, он считал шаги. За последние четыреста настойчивый Алтын, продолжавший идти впереди, упал шесть раз.

Им нужен был отдых.

— В амбаре нет печки, — отстраненно размышлял вслух комиссар. — Зато нет и сквозняков.

— И мы никогда его не протопим, потому что он огромный. И топить особо нечем, — заключил Юра.

Узкоколейка привела их к сложенному из валунов длинному амбару в два человеческих роста. В нем нашлись несколько тюков заиндевевшего гнилого сена, а за ним — старая сторожка.

Они, не сговариваясь, выбросили окурки и разошлись в разные стороны.

У задней стены сторожки примостилась почти пустая поленница. На ее дне отыскались занесенные снегом остатки дров. Юра сделал несколько ходок и уже начал волноваться, когда увидел бредущего от амбара комиссара с охапкой сена.

Вместе они перетащили в сторожку оставшиеся поленья и подгребли промерзшую щепу со дна.

Дверь встала на место со второго раза. Юра услышал, как за спиной комиссар тяжело опустился на пол, и спросил:

— Живой?

— Окно загородим, — вместо ответа сказал Алтын и с рыком поднялся на ноги.

Сразу стало понятно, почему богатый буфет остался в сторожке. Он был неподъемным. Кряхтя от натуги, они навалились на него вдвоем, в результате он подвинулся всего лишь на пару сантиметров, потом еще на пару, еще, и еще. Они почти сдались, но окно уже было наполовину загорожено, и они все-таки его домучили.

Сердце в груди билось как ненормальное, зато по полу больше не гуляли сквозняки.

— Хоть повеселее стало, — не вязавшимся со словами безжизненным тоном сказал комиссар. — Зажжете огонь, Юра? Я пальцев не чувствую.

Спички в руках плясали и никак не хотели поджигать подмерзшую бересту. Наконец первый кусочек вспыхнул, закрутился в плотный валик, Юра начал складывать вокруг него шалашик из щепок, как всегда делала Маша. Огонь радостно треснул, пустил искру и принял дар. Юра с улыбкой обернулся к сидевшему за спиной Алтыну и обомлел.

Белый от инея башлык насмерть примерз к лицу комиссара, побелевшие брови страдальчески изогнулись, помертвевшие глаза гипнотизировали разгорающееся пламя.

Полушубок на левом плече был рассечен до самой кожи, испачкан кровью и наспех завязан съехавшим сейчас шарфом.

— Вы и правда идиот, — тихо сказал Юра. Он хотел назвать комиссара по имени — Бубнов ведь как-то называл его, — но имя было сложным, никак не давалось, ускользало из памяти.

Алтын кивнул.

— Давайте сначала огонь, а потом нотации, — слабо улыбнулся он.

Дрова трещали, нещадно чадили, не хотели схватываться. Юра подкармливал их берестой, сеном, разломал одну из досок лежанки — с сухой древесиной дело пошло на лад. Алтын подвинулся ближе, вытянул ноги, и теперь они сидели плечом к плечу и тянули посиневшие ладони к распахнутой настежь дверце железной печки. Жар был нестерпимый, отмерзающие ладони больно кололо, они попеременно вздыхали, мучительно щурились, стонали, но не отодвигались.

— Сапоги бы снять, — неуверенно сказал Алтын.

Его лицо было мокрым от растаявшего инея, башлык опущен на плечи, а фуражка сдвинута на затылок.

— Сейчас-сейчас, — заторопился Юра. — Только воду поставлю.

Тепло уже пустило корни в его теле, и он собирался сходить на улицу и набрать в чайник снега.

Березовые дрова жарко горели, и уютно шипела закипающая вода, а они все еще медленно и осторожно разматывали Алтына. От желания не причинить лишнюю боль Юра совсем сопрел, снял тулуп, затем теплую кофту, закатал рукава сорочки. Сначала с негнущихся ног бережно, буквально по миллиметру сняли правый сапог, и чтобы не стонать, комиссар до крови кусал губы.

— Знаете, — раздраженно сказал Юра, берясь за второй, — вы лучше кричите. Меньше повреждений, вы и так не совсем целый.

Алтын с трудом расцепил челюсти, откинулся спиной на разломанную лежанку, и по бледному лицу скользнула веселая ухмылка.

— Я так в ваших глазах последнее растеряю.

— Хуже уже не будет, — насупился Юра.

— Будет, — вздохнул тот. — Нам еще второй снимать. А вы запомнили, что я Лермонтова люблю, по-моему, у меня есть надежда...

Юра насторожился.

— Вы опять?

— ...что у нас появится достаточно общего, чтобы вы называли меня "товарищем", — как ни в чем не бывало закончил Алтын. — Давайте, второй, я готов.

Потом разматывали слои холодных мокрых портянок. Комиссар все-таки хрипел и губ не кусал, а Юра почти ликовал — потому что если болит, значит, кожа чувствует! Значит, обойдется. И все же последний слой снимал, затаив дыхание, но узкие ступни были просто мертвенно бледны и постепенно краснели от тепла. Никаких темных пятен.

— Вам очень повезло, — облегченно разулыбался Юра. — Могли бы без ног остаться.

— Ну вы, конечно, молодец! — уже естественно, не просто бодрясь, засмеялся Алтын. — Андрей всю дорогу жаловался, что гражданин доктор пугает его всякими мерзостями: то червяками, то воспалениями, то лихорадкой. Я, дурак, не верил, а вы и правда страху наводите будь здоров!

— Еще в обморок упадите, — Юра задрал подбородок. — Ваш Андрей за здоровьем совсем не следит, кто же...

Они посмотрели друг на друга, перед глазами встал край засаленной тельняшки. И улыбающиеся полные губы, и красное месиво вместо груди. Первые два образа никак не хотели совпадать с последним. Бывало всякое, но чтобы так быстро живой веселый человек превращался в ничто — никогда такого не было. И это для Юры он был просто случайным знакомым, попутчиком, а для Алтына — б _о_ льшим, однополчанином, возможно, другом.

— Надо еще ваше плечо посмотреть, и ногу еще неплохо было бы при свете, — после долгой паузы сказал Юра.

— Ну смотрите, — Алтын развел руками и начал стягивать полушубок.

Под ним была его всегдашняя кожаная куртка, из-под ворота которой выглядывал вышитый край косоворотки.

— Рубаху тоже?

— Нет, в рубахе лечить буду! — огрызнулся Юра и неожиданно смутился.

Алтын молча стянул через голову косоворотку. Под серой тканью мелькнули напряженный живот, почти безволосая грудь, жилистые руки, углы локтей. И всего этого, всей этой плоти цвета топленого молока, вдруг оказалось так много, что Юра почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. Как будто он видел такое первый раз и это не он последние десять лет рассматривал человеческое тело снаружи и внутри со всех возможных ракурсов. Темные точки сосков, аккуратный старый шрам на боку и два рваных неровных на запястьях, разлет ключиц, плавная линия сильных плеч. Алтын действительно казался вытесанным, но не из камня, как думалось раньше, — крупно и основательно; скорее из дерева — мелко, остро, резко, точными талантливыми руками, не знающими страха. Идеально.

Левое идеальное плечо перечеркивал свежий след пули. Двадцать сантиметров правее — и Юра шел бы по морозному лесу в одиночестве. Да и не дошел бы, наверное, загрыз себя совестью по дороге.

Юра огляделся — ничего подходящего, достаточно чистого, в сторожке не было. Он покачал головой, взялся за рукав своей сорочки и с силой дернул. Ткань с треском разошлась. Он подхватил рукав, оторвал небольшой кусок и опустил его в кипящую в чайнике воду, поднял глаза и обжегся.

Темные глаза напротив горели внутренним пристальным огнем. Прокушенная губа ярко кровила.

— Рана несерьезная, — заговорил Юра в это диковато-красивое лицо, чувствуя себе то ли университетским лектором, то ли заклинателем змей. — Самое страшное, что может случиться — заражение. Чтобы его избежать, надо промыть и наложить чистую повязку...

Он придвинулся вплотную, чувствуя, как под внимательным взглядом его начинает мелко потряхивать. Влажная ткань коснулась рассеченной кожи, но комиссар даже не поморщился, только чуть поднял лицо. Юра четко, как учили, промыл рану, подтянул к себе оставшуюся ткань, начал бинтовать и, чтобы не стучать зубами, крепко стиснул челюсти.

На бока легли чужие теплые ладони, еще больше согревая совсем тонкую ткань рубашки. Юра хотел их сбросить, но это было так остро, близко и опьяняюще приятно, что он промедлил и пропустил момент, когда руки двинулись ниже и мягко надавили, опуская его на чужие колени. От прикосновения к крепкому телу в животе тугой пружиной скрутилось возбуждение. Алтын словно почувствовал это, по его телу прошла крупная судорожная дрожь, он с шумом выдохнул и нажал сильнее.

— Это от волнения, — ошеломленно зашептал Юра.

— Да, — согласился Алтын, прижался колючей щекой к обнаженной Юриной руке и потерся, как кот.

На бревенчатой стене за его спиной яростно запрыгали рыжие отсветы пламени, и Юру выгнуло от наслаждения, от невозможности терпеть этот жар и эту близость на грани бесстыдства. Алтын под ним застонал, надавил резче, сильнее, задвигался, их бедра встретились, тесно притиснулись друг к другу — и Юра испуганно дернулся назад. Алтын перехватил его движение, поднял к нему отчаянное лицо.

— Тише, тише... — сбивчиво заговорил он. — Вот так.... Ничего страшного, ничего больше.

Чужие руки ослабли, словно давая ему право выбора, и Юра ясно увидел, что он стоит перед операционным столом, у него в руке скальпель, а под ним беспомощное сердце, и все зависит только от его смелости. Он начал неуверенно опускаться обратно, Алтын потянулся к нему тягучим сильным движением, их губы встретились, как два незнакомца, ткнулись друг в друга и обожглись общим горячим дыханием. Алтын вжался в его тело и победно застонал.

Чужая кровь на вкус оказалась такой же соленой, как и его собственная.

Позже они сидели рядом, тесно прижавшись плечами. От тепла и всего пережитого Юру нестерпимо клонило в сон.

— Спи, я посторожу, — предложил Алтын.

"Как же его зовут?" — сонно подумал Юра, отрицательно помотал головой и, уже почти задремав, услышал ласково-беспомощный голос:

— Представляешь, ты ко мне во сне приходил. Летний такой сон, хороший... А я тебе не снился?

— Не снился, — пробормотал Юра.

— Это хорошо, — усмехнулись на ухо. — Боялся, в кошмарах приду... Ты был такой кусачий. Деловой, испуганный и кусачий. Я как с ума сошел... Спи, спи.

На плечи легло что-то теплое, Юра приоткрыл глаза — Алтын накинул на него кофту. Юра закутался в нее поглубже — в кармане зашелестело. Он опустил туда руку и достал плитку шоколада.

— Нет, ну ведь правда, моя кухарка Маша — чудесная женщина?

 

***

В темноте над Асташковым горело рыжее неровное зарево.

Дед Лукьян остановил сани, встал на сидении, пригляделся, почесал гордо торчащую вперед белую бороду и сказал:

— Хоть заплатите, господин доктор, но дальше не поеду. Воюют, черти. Когда же уже закончат.

Алтын соскочил с саней и, не оборачиваясь, быстрым шагом пошел вперед.

А с утра все складывалось так удачно.

Проснувшись, Юра долго не мог сообразить, где он. Лицо горело от холода, лежать было жестко, но под тулупом все еще сохранялось разморенное сонное тепло. Белый сверкающий свет падал из распахнутой двери, крыльцо и доски у входа покрылись инеем, словно ночью мороз подошел к их убежищу, но, остановленный огнем, отступил до утра и сейчас брал реванш.

Свет в проеме загородила размытая фигура, протопала мимо, замерзший воздух колыхнулся, рядом звякнула печка.

— Я вижу, ты не спишь, — жизнерадостно сказали над головой. — Вставай, я воду поставил. Попьем и в путь.

Юра со вздохом сел, потянулся, разминая затекшую спину, и день начался.

Верст десять они прошли легко и просто, болтая, как старые знакомые, выбравшиеся в воскресное утро прогуляться по зимнему лесу. День был ярким и солнечным, дорогу слегка припорошило снегом, и настроение стремилось подняться на невиданные высоты. Мешал только голод. Шоколадку съели в два присеста — вечером и утром, и больше, тщательно обыскав карманы, ничего не нашли. Но надежда оставалась: на полпути к Асташкову карта показывала несколько хуторов. На одном из них Юра часто бывал прошлой весной — в хозяйстве мельника Лукьяна ходила заразная болячка, переболели ей все, от мала до велика. Тащить болезнь в город, в стационар не хотелось, и Юра через день ездил на хутор осматривать пациентов. К счастью, обошлось и никто не умер, в основном благодаря разумности и исполнительности хозяина. У него можно было рассчитывать на помощь.

Только надо было разобраться с одной мелочью. Юра глянул на красные ленты на полушубке Алтына.

— А эти ленты много значат? — начал он издалека.

— Они значат, что я командую бригадой, — легко ответил тот. — Хотя моя бригада — всего семьдесят человек. Смешная цифра, но и наша война не совсем обычная. Зачем ты спрашиваешь?

Юра удивлялся, как легко Алтын перешел последнюю черту и начал называть его на "ты". Сам он старался избегать определенности.

— Мы не в Асташкове, и нас всего двое. Кто знает, кого мы встретим на дороге? — Юра замешкался. — Может, пока отпороть?

Алтын задумался и какое-то время шел молча, потом повернулся к Юре и весело подмигнул:

— Хорошо, отпорем. Но у меня есть условие — попроси меня.

— Что? — насторожился Юра.

Алтын обогнал его, встал впереди, перегородив дорогу, с улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба.

— Ну же, смелее, гражданин доктор! Проси!

Юра насупился.

— Давайте отпорем?

Алтын замотал головой.

— Ну что это за просьба такая, словно мы на ужине у английского посла! Откуда это "вы"? Смелее!

Юра исподлобья глянул в смеющиеся глаза.

— Сними... те, пожалуйста?

Правая бровь Алтына издевательски поползла вверх.

— Да боже ты мой! — воскликнул Юра, всплеснув руками. — Хорошо! Спори нашивки! Доволен?

— Очень доволен, — просто ответил Алтын. — Неужели так сложно?

Ленты были спороты и убраны, солнце взбиралось по небосклону все выше и выше, и разговор свободно летел дальше. Юра вспоминал какие-то студенческие байки, Алтын говорил об обыденном армейском, и Юре казалось, что каждый из них специально рассказывает только веселое, игнорируя несправедливость и тьму, с которыми каждый из них сталкивался в жизни. Словно они берегут друг друга и искристое настроение, наполнившее это утро до краев.

В какой-то момент разговор все-таки свернул в серьезное русло, и Юра не понял как, но рассказал о мартовской операции и о том, как оказался в Асташкове. И, начав, не смог остановиться.

— Меня тоже однажды оперировали, — помолчав, сказал Алтын.

— Я видел шрам, — сосредоточенно кивнул Юра. — Что это было, желудок?

— Может, там где-то и промелькнул желудок, но вообще — ножка стула. Она еще и раскрошилась в ране.

— По щепке вынимали?

— Не знаю. Я от боли только мычать мог.

Юра коротко глянул на комиссара.

— Хороший доктор. И зашил аккуратно.

— Вижу, это не вопрос, — усмехнулся Алтын. — А доктор и правда попался хороший. Тоже молодой, из Петербурга, очень всех жалел.

"Неужели?.." — мысль не успела оформиться, Алтын будто почувствовал напряжение и, не глядя, взял Юру за рукав.

— Нет. Это не то.

Хотелось спросить о ночном, но слова казались тяжелыми и стыдными.

— А на запястьях что за шрамы? — выдавил из себя Юра.

Алтын повернулся к нему и выжидающе прищурился.

— А на запястьях — у тебя, — Юра выделил последние слова голосом, — что за шрамы?

Тот довольно кивнул.

— Нехорошая история. Меня арестовали в девятьсот пятом во время беспорядков, я совсем молодой был, на заводе работал и на митинги ходил. Отправили по этапу, гнали по морозу в железе без подкандальников. Вот и вся история.

— Скоты! — Юра не узнал свой свистящий голос.

Алтын кивнул.

— Их везде предостаточно. А заступился за нас тот самый доктор, который из меня потом занозы вынимал. Хорошая у тебя профессия, Юра... — задумчиво сказал он.

К хутору мельника они выбрались после полудня. И вот теперь, поздно вечером, когда до цели оставалось рукой подать, день оборачивался катастрофой.

Юра вылез из саней вслед за комиссаром.

— Спасибо, что довезли, Лукьян Демидович. Вы обращайтесь ко мне, если что, я бесплатно...

Лукьян махнул рукой, останавливая его.

— Сочтемся. Вы только за ним, — он мотнул головой в удаляющуюся спину, — ходите осторожнее. Формы на нем нет, но и так все понятно. Он в самое пекло полезет, а вам зачем, вы доктор внимательный. Не надо нам такого терять...

Юра догнал Алтына у загородных огородов, тот стоял и смотрел на двигающиеся по небу отсветы.

— Миллионная горит, — только и сказал он.

На одной стороне Миллионной стоял дом Лихачева, где обосновались красноармейцы, а вторая, дальняя, уходила за реку к фабричным баракам.

— И что? — не понял Юра.

Алтын дернул подбородком куда-то в сторону.

От дороги к необычно темным для такого времени домам уходила едва наезженная улочка, голые ивы склонились над ней с двух сторон. На повороте стоял покосившийся колодец с откинутой дверцей, снег вокруг был истоптан сапогами и лошадиными копытами. Опираясь на дощатую колодезную крышку, в заледенелой луже сидел мертвец в белой от изморози шинели и пустыми глазами смотрел вдаль, за город. К рукаву шинели была пришита красная лента. Чьи-то жадные руки уже сняли с него обувь.

Юра подошел, присел — пуля пробила красноармейцу висок, опалила порохом тонкую кожу. Как бывает, когда стреляют в упор.

— И все, — сказал Алтын.

— Давай до больницы доберемся, — попросил Юра. — Все узнаем, решим, что делать. Там безопаснее...

Они пошли огородами, чувствуя, как под снегом мягко и рыхло проваливается паханная земля.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это казнь? — негромко спросил в спину Алтын.

— Я все понимаю, — ответил Юра, не оборачиваясь.

Огородами и темными улицами они обошли город по дуге, за церковью, уже у самой больницы, их вспугнул конный отряд. Юра дернул замешкавшего Алтына в переулок и крепко прижимал к бревенчатой стене, пока мимо, понукая лошадей, проносились новые хозяева города. Из окна напротив на них молча смотрела жена священника, по брови укутанная в черный платок.

В больничном дворе было тихо, желтый огонек горел только в флигеле Софьи. Юра поскребся в ее окно, занавеска дернулась, за стеклом мелькнуло лицо акушерки, и сразу же внутри суетливо забегали, заохали, заскрежетал замок, хлопнула дверь.

— Юрий Николаевич! Живой! Входите же, входите! — причитали на два голоса Софья и Маша, беспокойно разглядывая Юру с ног до головы.

— Расскажите мне, что случилось, и я к себе пойду, — остановил их Юра. — Маша, если не сложно, соберите что-нибудь на стол, мы очень голодные и насмерть замерзли.

Женщины заметили стоящего поодаль Алтына и настороженно переглянулись.

— Все сделаю, Юрий Николаевич, — заторопилась Маша, выскочила на крыльцо и побежала в сторону Юриных комнат.

— Маша, — окликнул ее Юра.

Она на ходу повернулась, махнув теплым платком как кошачьим хвостом.

— Никому, пожалуйста.

— Да я рыба, вы же знаете! — воскликнула она и растворилась в темноте снежного сада.

— Вы уехали, а сегодня утром, — заговорила Софья, как всегда спокойно и плавно, — вернулись ваши военные. Говорят, очень потрепанные. Павел Леонидович ходил к Лихачеву, ему сказали, что вы погибли... — Ее голос дрогнул. — А потом пришел Рузевич с людьми и начал стрелять по городу. Банк, говорят, разрушили... Их было много, больше, чем ваших, — сказала она Алтыну. — И ваши ушли.

Услышав, что Радченко все же вернулся и дивизия отступила, комиссар начал оживать на глазах.

— Давно стрелять закончили? — деловито спросил он.

— Часа за два до заката.

— Ночью вряд ли встанут, негде. Значит, верст двадцать, не больше... — задумался Алтын.

— А Павел Леонидович где? — спросил Юра.

— Паша? — вдруг всхлипнула Софья. — Его люди Рузевича забрали. Приезжали, искали вас, мы сказали, что вас в деревню на роды увезли, и они взяли Пашу.

Софья заплакала. Утешать плачущих женщин Юра не умел, а плачущую Софью в особенности. Он никогда не видел, чтобы эта тихая умелая женщина вообще плакала.

— Все будет хорошо, — беспомощно сказал он.

— Будет. Конечно, будет, — эхом ответила акушерка. — Говорят, Леонидова за помощь красным расстреляли.

— Фабричный врач расстрелян, городской — непонятно где, они вашего Пашу на руках носить будут и пылинки сдувать, — уверенно сказал Алтын за его плечом. — Он вернется.

Софья подняла на него заплаканные глаза.

— Вы так думаете?

— Я бы сдувал.

Софья нежно улыбнулась сквозь слезы и начала вытирать глаза. В голову пришло неуместное — похоже, жениться на этой прекрасной женщине суждено совсем не Юре. Да и ладно. Он оглянулся на комиссара. Какое тут жениться.

— Софья, мы к себе пойдем, господин Алтын пока останется в дворянской... — Юра замолчал.

Про Витю он совсем забыл.

— А пациента из дворянской тоже забрали, — осторожно сказала Софья еще расстроенным голосом и покосилась на комиссара.

— Того, что с тифом? — резко, словно ударил хлыстом, спросил Алтын.

Юра с нажимом потер лоб.

— Так вот, Софья, если придут, — медленно продолжил он, ощущая дежавю. — Скажете, что в дворянской — тиф. И это очень заразно. Хорошо? Кто-то еще из пациентов остался?

— Когда начали стрелять, все разбежались по домам...

Фонарь над больничным крыльцом не горел. Юра хотел уже открыть дверь, но Алтын остановил его.

— Мне нужно идти, нужно догнать своих, — коротко сказал он.

— Конечно, нужно, — со спокойствием, которого не ощущал, ответил Юра, — прямо сейчас, как есть, без еды, без одежды, с двумя огнестрельными, едва держась на ногах, вам нужно героически и обиженно уйти в лес.

Далекое "вы" естественно легло на язык, словно перечеркивая прошедшие ночь и день, солнечный лес и дружеский разговор. Алтын не повелся ни на него, ни на холодность тона.

— Я думал, ты за нас, — горько сказал он. — Такой же, как мы — работаешь круглыми сутками, не знаешь, что такое отдых, видишь, что делает с людьми бедность. Понимаешь нас!.. Ну ладно, побаиваешься, но это от осторожности, людей с оружием нужно побаиваться. А ты шпиона у себя держал... тиф? — будто выплюнул он.

— В дом зайди, товарищ комиссар, — прошипел Юра. — Давай не будем на улице орать про оружие и бедность.

Они вошли внутрь, в коридоре едва горела забытая керосинка. Печка еще не остыла, Юра со вздохом облегчения прислонился к ней, не глядя, стянул тулуп и отправил его на вешалку.

— Он не шпион, он мой друг, — сказал Юра в беленый глиняный бок.

В больнице стояла оглушительная звенящая тишина.

— Он врач, у него своя правда, и он действительно за нее воевал. Против вас. Получил пулю, разочаровался — не в правде, в людях, — и теперь собирается уехать далеко-далеко. Скажи, я должен был рассказать о нем вооруженной толпе, ворвавшейся в мой дом? Бондаревскому должен был рассказать?

Он развернулся. Алтын стоял у двери хмурый и злой.

— Мне ваши идиотские политические игры не интересны, я людей лечу, — рявкнул Юра.

— А мы за них воюем, — отрезал комиссар.

— И это ваша правда, — мягко согласился Юра. — Дети не должны вагонетки грузить, я понимаю.

Алтын искоса глянул на него.

— Вы разбирайтесь с вашими правдами сколько хотите, только трупов после себя поменьше оставляйте. А я вас буду немного спасать — вот Витю спас, теперь тебя… Понимаешь?

Комиссар медлил.

Юра повторил:

— Понимаешь?

И тот заторможено кивнул.

— То есть получается, — сказал он напряженно, — я тоже твой друг?

— Получается, что да.

С улицы донесся топот копыт и усталое фырканье лошадей, кто-то засмеялся, громко и путано заговорил. Юра вздрогнул, одним длинным движением преодолел коридор и распахнул дверь дворянской палаты.

— Сюда!

Со двора раздался пьяный голос Вити:

— С меня хватит, господа хорошие, я вам спирт вынесу и спать пойду. Нельзя столько пить... Вася, ты коня-то моего оставь, ручки не тяни, мне Рузевич его самолично подарил.

Ему ответили что-то грязное и бранное. Юра поморщился — в подпитии Никифоров был отвратителен, и его вечная переменчивость достигала апогея.

— Ну же! — нетерпеливо шепнул Юра опять впавшему в какую-то задумчивую прострацию комиссару. Он уже начал немного привыкать к его манере медлить, оценивая ситуацию, до последнего, а потом стремительно действовать.

На крыльце нарочито шумно заскрипел под сапогами снег. Алтын расстегнул кобуру, достал пистолет и под ошарашенным Юриным взглядом вошел в палату.

Входная дверь хлопнула, раздался звук падающего тела, и снова тишина.

— Ох, кто ж тут тряпья-то навалил, — подал слабый голос Витя. — Я в порядке, господа. Не надо спешить мне на помощь, я вполне самостоятельная и самодостаточная личность.

Нетвердые шаги приблизились к дворянской палате, дверь открылась, и Витя вошел. От него за версту разило денатуратом, но глаза были встревоженные и совершенно трезвые. Увидев Юру, он радостно заулыбался, облегченно выдохнул, пошел к нему — и только тут заметил в темноте мрачную фигуру комиссара с пистолетом.

Алтын не целился, рука расслабленно висела вдоль тела, но черненный металл угрожающе поблескивал в полутьме. Витя перевел мигом посерьезневший взгляд на Юру, тот веско покачал головой и вопросительно посмотрел на Алтына. Комиссар медленно, через силу положил пистолет на подоконник и протянул безоружные руки вперед ладонями вверх.

Витины брови удивленно взлетели. Он ухмыльнулся, поднял глаза к потолку и развел руками в театральном жесте. Потом подошел к своей кровати, порылся под ней, достал бутылку с какой-то жидкостью и под осуждающий Юрин взгляд вышел.

На крыльце он с кем-то столкнулся.

— Это, Вася, больница, а не публичный дом. Там чисто должно быть, иди отсюда со своими грязными ботинками и мыслишками, — протянул Витя. — Здесь все дамы замужние.

Вокруг нетрезво заржали, Витю что-то нетерпеливо спросили, он шутливо ответил, снова раздался смех, а потом звуки отъезжающего конного отряда, и постепенно все затихло. Бесшумная ночь опять наползла на темную комнату. Входная дверь одиноко скрипнула, раздались торопливые шаги, Никифоров вернулся, поставил на комод керосинку и задернул шторы.

— Сброд, какой сброд, — обескуражено пробормотал он, с размаху садясь на кровать. — Как Рузевич их вокруг себя держит, от отчаяния, по-другому быть не может...

Пружины под ним коротко скрипнули и затихли.

— Ты здесь пьянствовал? — возмутился Юра.

Витя отмахнулся.

— Перестань, здесь скучно, как в сельской школе. И не сбивай меня, я, между прочим, хочу знать, что он, — Витя кивнул на Алтына, — тут делает и знаешь ли ты, что с тобой будет, если его найдут?

— Мне надо уходить, — Алтын как по команде вскочил со своего места и встревоженно заходил по комнате.

— Здравая мысль, — одобрил Витя. — А тебя, дорогой друг, расстреляют. Ты это понимаешь?

— Меня и из-за тебя расстреляли бы, — буркнул Юра.

— Вот даже как, — для виду удивился Витя. — Иногда твой гуманизм приобретает чудовищные формы и пересиливает здоровое чувство самосохранения.

— Он мне жизнь спас. Дважды, — горячо воскликнул Юра.

Алтын остановился, резко, на пятках обернулся. В комнате повисла тишина.

— Ну что ж, долги нужно платить, — не спеша, словно подбирая слова, произнес Витя. — Особенно если они такие. Вы, господин... Как вас там?

— Алтын. Отабек Алтын, — ответил комиссар.

Витя встал, протянул руку

— А я Никифоров Виктор Антонович, будем знакомы. Так вы, господин Алтын, уходить собираетесь? Своих догонять?

Комиссар решительно шагнул к Вите и пожал протянутую ладонь.

— Собираюсь. А у вас есть план, товарищ Никифоров?

От непривычного обращения Витя поморщился. По саркастическому прищуру Алтына было понятно, что он этого и добивался.

— Нашли время, — прошептал Юра себе под нос, но Витя услышал.

— Для того, чтобы познакомиться с новым интересным человеком, у меня всегда есть время, — сказал он. — Мой план прост: мы поедем вместе. Надеюсь, вы не пристрелите меня за первым поворотом, господин Алтын?

— Не пристрелю, товарищ Никифоров.

— Какой вы, однако, упорный...

— А как же эти? — влез Юра, прервав этот своеобразный обмен то ли любезностями, то ли колкостями, и мотнул головой в сторону двора.

— Эти? — Витя горько усмехнулся и отошел в темноту к окну. — Это скоты и сволочи. Может, среди них когда-то и были нормальные люди, но сейчас они в ловушке. Это временная победа. Беспомощность и отсутствие надежды творят страшные вещи... Юра, они дома сегодня грабили. Я не могу... — он вдруг уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Откуда у них вообще пушки в этой глуши, и винтовки английские, новенькие, все в масле еще?..

— Это наши, — услышал Юра безжизненный голос комиссара. — Мы должны были их забрать, но просчитались. Охраны, наверное, было мало... Но их победа, согласен, временная — мы обязательно сюда вернемся.

Витя поднял несчастное лицо.

— Хоть какая-то надежда. Нельзя оставлять город в таких руках.

Собирались второпях — моментом смели собранный Машей ужин, подобрали одежду, выгребли все съестное из подклета.

Юра как во сне менял комиссарские повязки. Полураздетый Алтын сидел на кровати в докторской квартире и следил за каждым Юриным движением. За столом Витя методично чистил свой браунинг.

— Город кишит патрулями, — говорил он, — но все уже пьяные, потому что по трезвости творить такую дрянь рука не поднимется. А через патрули проедем, не зря же я Васю Дурасова сегодня по всему Асташкову катал, замучила ностальгия поганца. Вы, господин Алтын, своих догоните, а я где-нибудь по дороге незаметно потеряюсь.

— Поедем с нами? — попросил Алтын, заглядывая Юре в лицо снизу вверх черными как ночь глазами.

Юра смотрел в них и отстранено думал: "Где же здесь зверь, где? Что за чушь, там же одна..."

— Он не поедет, — сказал Никифоров, проверяя затвор. — Без него тут все рухнет, он так не умеет.

Юра опустил глаза и согласно кивнул.

— От тебя водкой за версту воняет, — сказал он тихо.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Витя. — Когда я был студентом, одеколоном так не обливался, как ею сегодня. Заметь, сошел за своего.

"На дорожку" сидели на кровати уже одетые и обутые: Юра посередине, Витя и Алтын по бокам. Комиссар на ощупь нашел Юрину ладонь и крепко, так что стало больно, сжал ее в своей и держал до конца.

Из старого зеркала напротив кровати на них растерянно смотрел Витя.

Они уехали. Юра до последнего вслушивался в темноту, и когда стихли все звуки, огромная и пустая ночь снова поплыла над скованной льдом землей. Как будто ничего не было и ничего больше не будет.

Под утро вдалеке стреляли, и с каждым трескучим выстрелом кто-то очень злой больно сжимал своей огромной когтистой лапой Юрино сердце.

Утром приехал Горович, Софья снова плакала, а у церкви мужики, матерясь, копали большую яму.

— Мертвых — тьма, — говорил Паша, споласкивая лицо ледяной водой. — Ночью еще кого-то из красных офицеров словили.

Когда к кладбищу потянулись сани, Юра вышел во двор и пошел туда. Яблони вокруг стояли укутанными матронами, и даже та, которую размотали красноармейцы, опять была заботливо одета в старое тряпье. Он даже не заметил, когда это произошло, но почему-то не сомневался, что к этому приложил руку Отабек.

Он протиснулся через по-вороньи одетую толпу к самой яме и заставил себя смотреть, больше всего на свете боясь увидеть знакомую ухоженную белую или растрепанную черную...

Последним из саней доставали красного комиссара, вокруг шептались, Юра не выдержал и закрыл глаза.

— Вот сволочь очкастая, — сплюнул кто-то рядом.

 

***

Красные вошли в город спустя месяц, но это уже был другой отряд. Юра вскользь поинтересовался судьбой комдива Бубнова, и ему сказали, что тот успешно воюет где-то в Сибири.

Через полтора года в Асташков приехал второй врач, и Юра вернулся в Петроград, снял маленькую, похожую на пенал комнату, устроился в госпиталь, прошелся по усеянному мусором и листовками Невскому, хотя он назывался уже как-то по-другому. Заглянул в свой альма-матер, получил первый пищевой паек и загремел по доносу соседей в тюрьму. Обвинили его по-модному — в контрреволюционной деятельности, но до расстрельного подвала дело не дошло. Выпустили через три дня, на выходе, в комендатуре, безумствовал разом постаревший и пожелтевший Радченко:

— Да он моего командира с того света вытащил! И нашим знаете как помогал! А вы, черти сивые, стрелять! А если бы я фамилию не увидел!

Юре вернули теплое пальто, часы и даже скудные остатки денег.

— Может, помочь чем? — неловко спросил Радченко на прощание.

— Выпишите мне пропуск куда-нибудь на юг, если не сложно. Не могу больше в этой серости, — сказал Юра, и, набравшись смелости, спросил: — А тогда, в восемнадцатом, под Асташковым, товарищ Алтын дошел до вас?

Радченко радостно закивал.

— Дошел, дошел! И доктора какого-то еле живого донес, представляете!

"Витя!" — кольнула радостная мысль.

— Их с Бубновым потом в Сибирь перекинули, а меня под Асташковым в ногу ранили, вот теперь я здесь.  
— Печень проверьте, — сказал ему Юра напоследок.

Он уехал на юг, сначала в Тулу, потом еще южнее, и еще, и еще. Пересек степь, море и две границы.

Однажды он, как всегда, проснулся от криков — на уже знакомом местном мягком наречии звали врача. Под поясницей уютно скрипел продавленный диван, а над головой ласковый ветер раскачивал ветки цветущего абрикоса. Юра просыпался сладко и привычно быстро. Его ночь была бессонной, а день обещал палящий зной. Он лежал в мятом, когда-то белом костюме, изношенном на коленях и в манжетах, а подушкой ему служил верный саквояж с инструментами.

Старик Базарган, у которого он снимал комнату, суетился у дивана, его недокуренная трубка все еще тлела на низком деревянном столике.

— В русское посольство бросили гранату, — шелестел старик. — Хотят русского доктора, пойдете?

— Почему же не пойти, уважаемый, — потянулся Юра и резко встал.

— Вот и я так сказал провожающему — почему же доктору не пойти. Особенно если за это платят деньги, — разумно согласился старик.

Юра прошел через двор и абрикосовый сад, по дороге плеснул себе в лицо теплой воды из лохани для умывания, забрал промокшие волосы под соломенную шляпу и, толкнув тяжелую кедровую дверь, вышел на улицу.

Показалось, что кто-то с размаху ударил его в живот. Посреди гомонящей толпы любопытных местных стоял комиссар Алтын. Как всегда, молча, спокойно, каменно хмурился своим мыслям.

В один миг маска треснула.


End file.
